


剑三苍策丐【夜露】（短篇）

by cuilei19860113



Category: 3P - Fandom, 剑三同人, 剑侠情缘三, 剑网三, 策丐, 苍丐, 苍策丐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuilei19860113/pseuds/cuilei19860113





	剑三苍策丐【夜露】（短篇）

#苍策丐# 短篇专车《夜露》3P注意避雷  
慕斯出品必然HE啦，不走什么深奥剧情只是想看苍策干丐丐才撸了这篇  
纯1苍攻：驰冥冷面苍爹，晁烽炎  
定向0.5策攻（只受给苍）：定国痞子军爷，遂英  
0丐受：雪河奶白骚情丐哥，易晓坤 

（上篇）

易晓坤是个丐帮，刚入帮没多久，功夫也学的也不精，可是个特别爱生事的体质，本来入帮时在江陵分舵做事，但因得罪当地一富绅只好背井离乡的跑去了太原，可在太原呆了没多久又惹恼了地头蛇整日被人撵的没处躲没处藏，只好在雁门关分舵招人的时候主动去凑人头，不过这次换地儿还真不一定全是因为闯祸的原因，多半原因是他心底怀揣的那点小心思。  
易晓坤有个特殊癖好，他喜欢男人，喜欢好看的男人。  
雁门关是什么地界？边城要塞。多得是什么？戍边的男人啊！  
他就爱看男人，尤其爱看身形健硕威武雄壮的男人，光着膀子的更好，就是见到好看的就挪不开腿走不动道的那种痴汉。  
他这到了雁门关宛若到了世外桃源一般，对着那城门守卫都能傻乐上半天看得人直发毛，更别提看到些更精神的武将。  
在雁门呆了没一个月，他天天往那大营墙头上扒，就爱看那身着甲胄的粗莽汉子舞刀弄枪，私下切磋练得汗流浃背时还会脱掉铠甲打个赤膊，易晓坤这口水啊就泛滥决堤了。他将这远近的镇子上好看的汉子挨个排了个号，列了个雁门关十大美男子排行榜，整日是嗯嗯这个好看，嗯嗯那个也不错，但美男何其多，他心头却独有两抹朱砂痣对其喜爱程度难分伯仲，有事没事总跑人家附近晃两圈，或者偷偷尾随暗中观察。

遂英翘着二郎腿嗑着瓜子听着曲儿，银亮的靴子随着那唱腔不住轻点，嘴角带着一抹笑意伸出手捅了捅一旁的伙伴。  
“那小子又来了，哎你说，他是看上你了，还是看上我了？”说着还冲着友人咧嘴笑，故意勾搭着那藏于旁边墙头上面借着繁盛春花掩饰身形的丐帮瞧的眼热心跳。  
遂英是一名不论长相还是身形都十分出挑的军爷，但较之旁边一身正气、甲胄从来都是武装到脖子根的晁烽炎，他连铠甲都得开出道缝来半露着结实胸肌腹肌的骚情德性，浑身上下透出的是一股子兵油子的痞劲儿。  
这老小子小三十了还没成家，早些年是因为在沙场征战，可近两年战事止息却也过惯了闲散自由的生活不喜欢被管束就一直没成亲，别看他一身痞气看似没个正形，却偏偏招红楼妓馆的姑娘们的喜欢，温柔乡里如鱼得水，用他的话来说，娶亲干啥，何必为了一朵花放弃一大片花田啊，他还没浪够呐，反正他老光棍一条没爹没娘了无牵挂的，没人为了继承香火非逼他下崽，算到头撑死不过一师父，师父还不待见他。  
这人还荤素不忌，男女通吃，最高记录一晚驭一男三女，颠鸾倒凤私生活是混不像样，也不怪他那专情在师娘一人身上的师父不待见他，用他师父的话来说：遂英，除了领兵打仗一把罩之外就是根行走的鸡X（被师娘狠狠捂住嘴）……没节操的像头畜生（师父内心话）。  
遂英不是不知道他师父怎么看他，不以为耻反以为荣，还定了个睡遍边关各族妞儿的远大目标。  
晁烽炎不咸不淡的看了遂英一眼，然后又转头朝身后那开着繁盛桃花的老树看了一眼。  
那桃树不知长了多少年，树干主干足有三人来粗，光是树冠就长了有三层楼那么高，枝枝蔓蔓延伸的到处都是，有些已经漫过了墙长到了院子里头，地上还落下了不少桃花瓣，沁的满园桃花香。  
他这一回头，将藏身在树中的那人吓得一缩脖子，连忙躲在了树干一侧，只露个光溜溜的脚丫子露在外面，迟疑一瞬，连脚也缩回去了。  
晁烽炎神情未变，但心中有些不愉，这人偷偷摸摸的跟着他们半个月了，有什么事不能光明正大的出来说，偏要跟个贼一样偷偷摸摸。  
他可不像满脑子都是废料的遂英想到的都是些不正经的玩意，他是觉得这人肯定有什么目的盯梢他们，他忍了这人多日今日实在不想忍了，当场便要发作，却被眼疾手快的遂英一把按住了。  
“啧，你这杀气腾腾的别吓着他了，咋了，烦了？呵呵，不想他跟了？那好办啊，交给我吧，你先别管了待会看我的。”  
遂英拿过一碟花生推到了晁烽炎面前，示意他吃，听曲儿。好不容易得空放松下，还总杀气腾腾的干啥玩意。  
晁烽炎又瞥了后头一眼，眉头微蹙看了看遂英，见他一副胸有成竹的样，强压下火气，便又坐下了。  
易晓坤躲过那人犀利的眼神后又慢慢抻出头来，见院中的二人又专注于听曲了便偷偷吁了口气，然后很快又专心致志的盯起遂英的侧脸，露出一脸痴汉笑。  
易晓坤喜欢遂英，或者更准确点说他喜欢遂英的脸，这人的没节操那是雁门关这地界出了名的，但他渣归渣，却是真的长得十分俊帅，有多帅，他走在夜街上不只是女人会对他暗送秋波期待春宵一度，小官们都恨不得扒在他身上不下来，且他身形也非常棒，胸肌发达腹肌结实，宽肩窄腰大长腿，加之那一身衬得人男人味十足的铠甲，端的好看得紧。  
易晓坤入丐帮时间晚又没什么天赋，他功夫不强练功又没那么努力，自身体型怎么也凝练不结实，腰腹上空有点肌理形状，却总是感觉肉肉的，虽不至于有什么肥肉赘肉，可就是那种一抖就颤巍巍一捏就有点宣呼的肉感，他自己挺不喜欢的，他喜欢的是遂英那种身形，高大结实，身姿矫健，每每看到都难免心跳加速，就很想、很想把手伸进他那开着襟口的定国衣甲里好好揉搓抚弄一番，手感一定很棒！  
易晓坤也挺喜欢晁烽炎的，但较之遂英的痞气，这个冷面苍爹看着要难相处多了，易晓坤其实挺怕这种人，以前他在江陵的时候犯了事就被人逮住狠狠抽过一顿鞭子，行刑的那人就是长了一张严肃的脸，就是没晁烽炎长的这么端正好看，那顿鞭子让他尝到不少苦头，但好了伤疤忘了疼，事后回想起来，易晓坤将那行刑人的脸替换成晁烽炎的，总是想着想着就硬了。  
甚至觉得如果当时那顿鞭子换成晁烽炎来打，他说不定当场就能S出来……  
不过意淫归意淫，易晓坤这小子是空有颗浪荡的心，并没有那包天的色胆，他知道这俩人都不好惹，因此一直以来都只是远远的观望着，然后夜深人静的时候当点炮的素材撸撸管而已。  
听完唱曲，晁烽炎本打算走了，却被遂英又拉扯住了，说醉香居近日往园子里引了一洼温泉水，弄了好几个汤池，泡着贼舒服，便勾肩搭背的拉着他赶去了醉香居。  
易晓坤从后头巴巴的跟着，一路跟着他们到了醉香居，在雁门关这一个月，他早已经将这些边关老爷们常去的几个妓馆混熟了，虽说他只爱男人对女人没啥性趣，可他人长的精神嘴又甜，借着一位小师兄的门路常给这些姐姐妹妹们送一些春宫闲书，楼里的妹子们对他那是喜欢得很，不说进出红楼妓馆毫无阻碍却也差不多少了。  
遂英拉着哥们很快便选定了一个私密汤池，脱了衣甲泡进池子里，对这般享受大加赞赏，称这才是人生一大享受啊，还要了一坛酒与晁烽炎对酌起来。  
易晓坤藏在一处假山后头，透过缝隙偷窥着那头的人，不住的咽着唾沫，不光是因为被那酒香馋的，更是因这大饱的眼福，没了那些铠甲赘物遮掩，男人完美的身形在雾气缭绕的水汽蒸腾下显得格外的诱人，易晓坤瞧着瞧着就觉得喉咙干渴，浑身的热血都集中向某个地方去了……  
他也被那温泉池水熏蒸的有些上头，加之热血冲脑有些晕乎，一时不查身子从假山后头露出来些，被遂英瞧见了，大喝一声“什么人”，一道劲风袭来，易晓坤就觉的膝弯猛地一麻，他哎哟一声从后头滚跌出来。  
遂英用的是池边的一块鹅卵石砸中的他，正打在一处穴道上，令易晓坤半边身子都麻了，一时间难以从地上爬起来。  
晁烽炎冷冷的看着跌落在池边的丐帮，端着酒杯动也没动，遂英与他对视了眼，一双眉眼写满桃花，冲他一眨便长身立起朝易晓坤走了过去。  
易晓坤哎哟哎哟的抱着麻了的腿直哼哼，尚未察觉危机来临，直到自己被一抹高大的影子覆住，才慌慌张张的抬头，结果头抬了才一半就定住了，他木呆呆的盯着浑身赤裸的遂英——粗壮大腿根之间的那物，心底只冒出一个念头：我滴个老天鹅！怎么这么大！！  
易晓坤这小子吧，虽说痴汉了点，可他彻头彻尾是个有色心没色胆的怂包雏丐，没给人开过苞，也没被人开过苞，甭管前头后头都是地地道道的雏。  
以往虽然老是一脸色狼相的盯着汉子们猛瞧，他最多就是盯着人家胸肌腹肌口水一下，连上手摸都没摸过，更别说这，下半身了……他眼睛瞪的贼大，眼珠子都快掉出来了，视线灼热的都快给遂英那物烧出个窟窿。  
遂英见他这副德性，撇嘴一笑，这小子之前总是与他们保持一定距离偷偷摸摸跟着，像个见不得光的耗子似的，他本以为这小子怕是长的不咋地，可这人从假山后头一掉出来，他眼睛不自觉的也发亮了。  
易晓坤其实长的不赖，不光不赖，看着还挺舒服好看的，他五官端正阳光俊俏，就是那双招子不怎么老实，整日骨碌来骨碌去乱转悠活泼的很，这小子整日走街串巷瞎胡混可身上皮肤却没怎么晒黑，较之旁的五大三粗的丐帮，他一身霜白似雪的花绣衬得皮肤越加白皙，加之他练功不到位肌理没那么结实，稍显圆润，整个人给人感觉就是充满了“肉感”。  
遂英看着他这沁着水汽的上半身，脑子里登时就脑补上这小子扒光了的下半身会是个啥模样，好似发面白馍馍的屁股肯定比他上身更加丰满，一巴掌下去都能泛起肉浪那种，撞起来的感觉肯定很好。  
卧槽！卧槽卧槽卧槽……  
易晓坤目瞪口呆的看着遂英胯间那雄壮之物以肉眼可见的速度渐渐充血半勃起来，惊的内心一连吼出无数个卧槽……  
“啊，你是不是……就是芹姐给我们找的，那个小白薯？啧啧，现在时下流行起扮演了吗？你这浑身纹的啥啊，莫不是在模仿丐帮吧，对不住啊，出手重了。”  
遂英脑筋转的飞快，他一眼看中这个小白丐后就想着今日一定要尝尝鲜，非但没把人赶走，反倒上前一把拉起易晓坤。  
易晓坤的眼珠子已经黏在了遂英身上，大脑处于充血懵逼状态，一时间没明白遂英说的啥，傻乎乎的“啊？”了一声。  
遂英见这小子一脸没见过世面的呆相，觉着挺好玩，这傻小子满脸就差没写着“我傻我呆我很好骗快来欺负我啊”的德性让遂英的坏心眼子瞬间叽里咕噜直冒泡。  
“啧，你这花绣泡了水会不会糊啊。”  
“啊？啊，不、不会。”  
易晓坤还没反应过劲来，眼睛好不容易终于从遂英下半身移上来了，但下一瞬又呆滞了，因为遂英一听他这话笑的更加邪性了，那俊帅蔫坏的表情迷得易晓坤七荤八素的。  
“那就好，啧啧，你们也挺敬业啊，装的这么像！既然不怕水，那来吧，一块泡吧。”  
遂英常年流连情场莺莺燕燕相好的一堆练就了一手绝活，脱人衣服裤子那速度都堪称一流，易晓坤还愣神呢，他裤子上的腰带就已经被解开了，虽说丐帮的裤子看似繁琐，可遂英卸甲都要不了几息。  
当腰带棍子坠着裤子落地的一瞬，易晓坤总算是逃出男色诱惑反应过劲来了，“哎？不是！我、我不是……”  
“哟！哈哈哈，烽炎你看，这小子还挺有情趣，这兜裆布还挺可爱的嘛！”  
遂英哪会给易晓坤想明白拒绝的时间，他扒了他裤子一眼就看到了他穿在里面的兜裆布，顿时手口兼用的调戏起这个小丐帮，单手一个猴子偷桃摸到易晓坤的那处，颇为手贱的以手指托住那兜在布里的一挂在底部掂了掂。  
“还挺沉~”  
易晓坤脸色瞬间涨得通红，手捂住下体羞愤的结巴“你你你——！”  
晁烽炎看不过眼这人太浪，手头还剩了不少酒液的酒杯顺手就给掷了过去，瞪了遂英一眼，想叫他收敛点，遂英眼疾手快一接，酒水丝毫没洒反倒来了句“谢啦”，然后转手就将酒杯递给了易晓坤，“尝尝，炎爷赏你的！”  
易晓坤一怔，然后看向晁烽炎，男人冷峻的面孔上没什么表情，他只是靠着池边大马金刀颇为豪气的坐着，冷冷的看着他们。  
易晓坤一哆嗦，下意识就感觉之前挨过鞭子的地儿有种火辣辣的感觉，尤其是当晁烽炎似寒冰般的眼神往下扫了那么一眼。他觉着那眼神就好似冰尖似的磨着他的皮肤一寸寸往下滑……简直身陷冰火两重天。

 

（中篇）  
送到嘴边儿的酒，易晓坤想也没想便喝下去了，晁烽炎眼神转开，探手从飘着的木托盘里又拿过个酒杯给自己倒酒。  
遂英揽着易晓坤步入池子走到他身边就坐下了，拿过他手里的空杯子让晁烽炎替他斟满，然后豪气的一饮而尽。  
易晓坤还呆呆的看着遂英上下颤动的喉结，心里想的是三人共用一个杯子，那口、口水……  
遂英完全没在意这茬，眼角瞥见傻小子盯着他嘴角的模样，一时心野了起来，最后一口酒没咽下去，而是一转头径自堵上易晓坤的嘴。  
易晓坤惊了！愕然张嘴正好引进了男人浸着酒液的滑舌，那灵活的舌尖在他唇上轻扫一圈便随同酒水一同贯入他的口腔，但这一瞬易晓坤完全感受不到酒液的香醇，而是瞪大了眼珠子盯着近在咫尺的这张俊脸。  
他被迫吞咽下那酒液，可酒下肚了遂英也没有放开易晓坤，吸着他的舌头缠绞撩拨，亦或抚擦摩挲，亲的滋啧作响。  
除了 久战不衰的悍勇枪术，最令遂英自豪的就是他有着一根叫女人爱死了的灵活舌头，他能只凭舌头就让人情动不已欲仙欲死高潮迭起，更别提对付一个没什么经验的小白丐。  
他一吻上易晓坤就察觉这小子对情事很是青涩，他平时其实最不喜欢调教小白，但今日不知怎么突然来了兴致，很耐心的引导着这个小子，怎么亲怎么吻，怎么缠怎么吸，两条舌头就好似交媾中的蛇般互相勾缠摩挲。  
一吻结束易晓坤已是双目失神、脸颊通红，浑身止不住打颤的情动状态，藏于水下的大腿不自觉的并拢，本能的试图掩饰那愈发紧固的兜裆布下的尴尬。  
遂英眯起眼，舔舔唇，觉着眼下这个醉吱腌的还不够透，当即冲晁烽炎勾勾手指，示意他将托盘里的东西拿过来。  
晁烽炎喝着酒，挑眉看了看他，似是不大赞同，遂英又冲他眨眨眼他才不情不愿的接过他又递来的杯子……  
易晓坤迷糊虽迷糊，但他也不是真的傻，他知道自己今儿个跑不了了，不过他暗恋遂英也有大半个月了，一直很眼馋这人，如果不是被抓了现行他也没胆子跟他这般亲近，但既然眼下遂英似乎对自己也很感兴趣，索性今日豁出去了，就想跟他亲近亲近，藏于色心后头的色胆战战兢兢的迈着小步子跑到了前头。  
再次喝掉遂英喂来的酒，酒液下肚没多久他便感觉一股躁动邪火自丹田小腹内窜出，温泉池水本就热，喝了酒上头的快，感觉说来就来，遂英将易晓坤吻的嘴唇肿胀鲜红欲滴，然后又像狼一般叼住他的脖子，大手同时滑下到他腿间，直取要害的摸上那将兜裆布都快顶开的烫热物事。  
“嗯！”易晓坤一哆嗦，本能想躲，却被遂英一把捞住了腰，然后整个人转了过来顶开他的双腿覆住他，叫他无处可躲。  
“唔嗯……”一声低吟难以自抑的哼出鼻腔，易晓坤就感觉自己的胸肉被人掐住了。  
遂英咦了一声，大爪子不客气的捏着绵韧柔软的胸肉又搓了搓，发现这小子的奶子摸起来手感竟然丝毫不差于那些女人的，没寻常武人那般筋肉纠结硬邦邦，柔滑却不腻手，满满胀胀撑了一掌，揉握捏掐贴合着掌缝仿佛吸住了似的别提多舒服。  
遂英心下叹了句尤物啊，登时双手齐上，拢住那对儿肉呼呼的奶子这顿揉掐。  
易晓坤哪被人用这般情色的手法玩弄过胸部，他以前就总觉得自己身上赘肉多，尤其是胸口两团肉，要不是入了丐帮练练功，胸围小了一圈，要照他以前那样他都不敢光着膀子秀出纹身，因为如果只看胸他很容易被错认成女的。  
易晓坤不知遂英对女人的胸部有多迷恋，晁烽炎知道，看这小子狼眼放光，就知道他是真的起了兴了，俩人喘啊哼啊的搞到了一块去，他脸上表情也没啥变化，拿着酒杯冷眼旁观，只是坐姿嘛稍微调整了那么一下。  
遂英捏上这对儿奶就停不下手了，喜欢的不得了，且易晓坤不只奶子大，他这奶头都要比一般男人的大上一圈，颜色还不是那种深褐，而是艳桃一般的紫红。  
遂英的指头按着两点或掐或揉，自下往上捋着两团胸肉的时候故意将那两粒挤得凸起，在水汽的浸润下好似枝头带着雨露的樱桃果般殷实，颤巍巍的诱人得很。  
瞧着那抹艳色遂英下面瞬间就硬的发烫了，他突然站起身，破水而出的硬挺阳具好似一杆枪头磨的发亮的肉矛，直挺挺翘愣愣的对准着易晓坤。  
易晓坤被他揉吧的还浑身酥麻，胸口烫的厉害，一时间看到这怒指着自己的玩意，有些愣住了。  
遂英喘息变得粗重，他探手一把握住自己的大宝贝撸了两把，然后挑起易晓坤的下巴，唇角带着邪气的笑意沉声诱哄：“小白薯，来，夹着。”  
说着将自己那根粗野的玩意便往人胸上怼，青筋绽起的狞猛肉棒抵着易晓坤白嫩胸肉，将乳首顶的凹了进去，那种视觉上的情色冲击别说易晓坤这种雏，在旁围观的晁烽炎都看的眼皮颤了颤。  
遂英让易晓坤两手托着自己的胸肉往中间挤，夹住了他那根肉棒子，他一边挺胯在那滑嫩的乳沟里磨动一边称赞了句“好孩子”，易晓坤只觉听到男人性感沙哑的声音浑身战栗，下意识的努力将自己的胸肉更往中间挤，好叫那物彻底埋入这波肉浪里。  
遂英爽的头皮阵阵发麻，他一手捏着易晓坤的下巴抠进嘴里玩他的舌头，盯视着他，一手把玩着他额头发绳坠到一侧的鹰羽，腰杆有力的挺动，受了刺激不住流出暧昧粘液的肉棒在那对儿丰挺的奶子里钻来磨去，弄得易晓坤胸口黏糊糊一片。  
也不知是不是喝的酒太烈，还是受不住这温泉熏蒸，易晓坤只觉自己被遂英那英俊的眉眼盯的晕乎乎的，身体燥热得很，热血好似岩浆在体内四处冲撞，不知不觉下边也完全勃起了，只是束缚在兜裆布里挺不起来十分难受，叫他很想伸手下去将之解放出来。  
遂英好这口情动的就格外烈，他哄着易晓坤跟他玩了会乳交，感觉来了也没刻意憋着沉吟一声直接射在了易晓坤被磨的通红的胸肉上，硬硕的紫红龟首喷着淫靡的白液不断摩擦肿大的乳粒，反复转圈打磨，淫液一波波涌出，却都被遂英涂抹在了易晓坤的胸口。  
易晓坤也呼呼喘着粗气，眼神氤氲情动不已，遂英射完心满意足的又坐回水里，健臂一伸将易晓坤揽过来，掐着下巴就又吻住了。  
照说易晓坤体型虽不若遂英魁梧，可他个子不矮身形健硕，但此时被遂英环进怀中竟也显得挺依人的。  
遂英被易晓坤伺候舒服了，对这小雏丐倒也多了份怜惜，本来一开始只打算逗弄一下这小子给他点难堪让他长点教训，可现下却改了主意，他右手滑下，大手直接罩上刚刚他就一直在意淫的白屁股。  
摸上之后不由又是一阵感叹，甚至在心底骂了句干，这大屁股不是生来就该给男人肏的么！这么极品的肉臀整日包在丐帮那肥大的脏裤子里头不见天日，这特么不是极大的浪费么！  
就好似刚刚揉胸一般遂英又心生饥渴的舔着唇狂揉掌下两手都没法掌握的两团臀肉，易晓坤被他掐吧的就好似面团一般，任他肆意揉掐，腰也酥了腿也软了，完全依靠在他身上急促喘息小声哼哼着，被遂英掐的又疼又酥，又麻又痒，兜裆布的前头都快给他那亢奋至极的玩意顶漏了。  
遂英简直迫不及待想要尝鲜了，他又狠狠揉了那臀肉一把，掐的上头满是他通红的指印，才以手指勾住那陷在股缝中的布绳。  
“小白薯，让策哥哥好好疼疼你。”勾缠的难舍难分的唇舌好容易分开，遂英便色兮兮的咬着易晓坤的耳朵将他彻底拥入怀，然后手指拨开那兜裆绳摸到那高热的穴口就捅进去一根手指。  
易晓坤腰身一弹，喉间溢出一声低吟，陌生的侵入感令他本能的颤抖，遂英觉察他对此道不熟，试出那处的紧张没急着深入，而是耐心的在入口处轻浅戳弄揉抚，另一手还摸到前面去，隔着层湿热布料掐住那完全勃起的肉具撸动。  
易晓坤前面硬挺多时了，被遂英这么一揉吧，身体顿时又放松下来，还自发的往遂英身上靠了靠。  
遂英脸上露出个笑来，他自那漂浮在水上的托盘里拿过个东西，然后拍拍易晓坤的屁股对他耳语了句。  
易晓坤迷迷糊糊的应了，起身爬到池边带有石阶的地方，脸冲外的跪趴下，弓着身子，以屁股对着遂英，还回头看向男人询问“是、这样吗？”  
遂英看着易晓坤那被泉水泡的愈显白净的丰满肉臀，只觉一股子灼人热浪伴随着浓重的施虐欲望自体内爆发开来，就很想在那白皙的屁股蛋子上留下点什么，譬如鞭痕，譬如掌印，或是被他的胯骨撞的一片淫靡的通红……  
他故意回头看了眼晁烽炎，晁烽炎自始至终都好似旁观者一般不咸不淡的看着他俩搞，不过他心里到底是不是如面上那般平静，遂英邪笑着瞥了眼他曲起的一条腿，给了对方一个“我还不知道你”的眼神。  
是的，晁烽炎性子冷虽冷，可他也是个正常男人，看了半天春宫不可能没半点反应，遂英看着他，下巴朝易晓坤这边点了点，可晁烽炎却还是没动地方。  
“啧。”不解风情的榆木疙瘩！  
遂英也懒得理会这个有着旁观癖的男人，以往他俩一块逛窑子，这人真正下场的时候不多，总是看他行事，偶尔亢奋的时候还他妈捅错洞，不爱捅女人的就爱捅他。  
操他大爷的，要不是俩人相识十几年了，第一回喝多了让这人捅了的时候他可能第二天就提着碎魂一枪捅死这个愣逼了。  
不过遂英也不是那矫情的人，他知道晁烽炎性子冷那是真的冷，一般人他真很难看得上，他其实是嫌那些妓女脏，经常性的就是看着他玩，憋不住火的时候不乐意干女人，觉着他后头干净就特么惦记上他屁股了。  
当遂英知道这货打的是这主意的时候，没少跟他干架，很不乐意的骂他你他妈把我当啥了。缺根筋的苍爹却丝毫不以为意觉着自己这不是正常想法吗，不就是操个屁股吗，可换了遂英吼他让他捅回来，他却装死不吭声了，然后俩人经常就是今天你给我一刀明天我捅你一矛，伤好了继续。  
俩人的孽缘快二十年了一直没断过，即便是兄弟关系变质了那会也是有酒一起喝有仗一起打，你交付我胸膛我托付你后背的默契，毕竟他们这些年光救彼此的命就不下十几二十次了，捅下屁股泄个欲，倒也算不得啥。  
因此俩人这别别愣愣的关系也便一直持续着，是哥们，却也有着肉体关系，但似乎又无关乎情爱，彼此却又视对方重要性逾越自个生命，拧巴的别说旁人，他们自个都理不清。  
遂英舍得与晁烽炎分享易晓坤这尤物般的身子，晁烽炎却还是那副冷淡模样，他嗤了声再不搭理这人，亢奋的朝那奶白奶白的雏丐扑了过去。

抹了油脂的指头顺利的进出着湿滑的肉穴，遂英一边活动着手指一边啃咬着白皙的臀肉，易晓坤抽着气身子不住颤抖，本雪白的臀上此时印了好几个绯红的吻痕和清晰的牙印。  
遂英是真喜欢这小子这白屁股蛋子，不、不只是屁股，这小子全身都很好摸，他又是掐又是揉，还顺着那兜裆布两侧的缝隙挤进手指把玩他那根雏鸟，遂英其实不太喜欢男人的棒子，除了他自个的，他更喜欢的还是手感好的奶子，因此虽说男女通吃，他平时玩女人还是比玩男人的次数多。  
但这个喜好从今儿起怕是就得改改了，他喜欢上了摸弄易晓坤的感觉，喜欢他肉呼呼的奶子和硬挺的奶头，喜欢他软的跟面团似的白屁股，也喜欢玩弄他滑不留手的雏鸟和绵软的鸟蛋。  
以前他还从没发现自己竟然有肤触癖好，这还没占有这小子呢，遂英已经开始打谱了，他想独占这份极品，哪怕只是短暂一段时间的迷恋也好，他得让这小子离不开他。  
心下敲定这个念头的遂英当即施展了自己所有手段，仅靠着手指就将易晓坤插的身酥骨软欲仙欲死高潮的射了出来，本来易晓坤还有些怕疼，担心遂英那玩意大弄伤自己，可他被遂英仅凭三根手指就插的浑身汁水淋漓，不光前头喷浆，后面甚至也湿淋淋软绵绵里头瘙痒躁动不已，易晓坤彻底喜欢上这插穴儿的滋味，上瘾了的他开始等不及想用后头吸男人的肉棒了。  
遂英见易晓坤情动，屁股肉摇的直颤，甚至主动的将碍事的兜裆布扒掉露出光溜溜的屁股蛋，笑骂了他一句小骚货，一掌掴上去，臀肉颤出肉浪，打的易晓坤一阵哆嗦，呻吟出声，那充塞了不少润滑膏液的小穴激动的挤出几滴粘液，翕动着张开了条缝。  
“策哥哥……你插吧……可以了……”易晓坤伸出手去摸遂英的阳物。  
遂英笑笑，挺胯让对方握住自己，然后顺势朝前一挺，粗大的肉矛穿过易晓坤的手心抵上那满是褶皱的嫣红肉缝，那硬热的触感让易晓坤沉吟了声，然后笨拙的引导着那物对准后一点点的干进自己身体。  
遂英已经绷了一个时候了，到得此时其实也有些耐不住了，但他也不敢插的过快，因为他明显的感觉到随着自己的深入易晓坤身体越来越紧绷，他将人拢在身下，双腿抵着他的膝弯将他股间打的更开，然后弯下腰去搂住人。  
“叫英哥哥。”遂英吮吻着易晓坤的耳根，缓慢却坚定的以胯下肉矛捅开那从没有人到访过的肉道深处。  
易晓坤感觉那腔道之内火热胀痛不已，可刚刚松拓后头的时候起初也挺不好受的，他知道只要适应得了，过会就能舒服了，他浑身不住颤抖着，侧头与遂英耳鬓厮磨着哼哼“英哥哥”“英哥哥”，遂英是真有些稀罕上这小子了，被这嘶哑的动静撩的心头发痒，下身动作急切了些，用力一顶便将剩余的部分都捅了进去。  
易晓坤被他这一下撞的腰杆都塌了下去，嗯嗯哼哼的模糊喊出几声疼，带着鼻音的声音反倒惹得遂英喘着粗气，愈加兴起，他重新将人的腰拎起来，也没安慰两句，下身就宛似打桩一般开始动作了。  
他仅有的那点耐性随着剧烈快感的爆发而丧失殆尽，也顾不上怜惜被他压在下面这位还是个雏，上来就是一通猛肏，浸润着水光的粗大肉棒肆意捅插着紧致的小穴，如愿以偿的以胯骨猛撞那两瓣肥美臀肉，掀起肉浪翻滚，肉贴肉撞击的噼啪作响。  
“呃啊……嗯嗯……疼……啊，英哥、哥……疼……不啊啊……慢、你慢点……”  
易晓坤被插的浑身哆嗦，又疼又酸又麻又痒，他也说不上来被那大肉棒子毫不客气的一通碾揉到底是啥滋味了，疼也疼，但也不尽然都是疼，肉道里那些麻痒之处被磨砺的也很爽。  
遂英一通强势开拓彻底捣开了肉道，之后才开始技巧性的顶弄，以自己傲人之物频频插干对方体内最饥渴的那处，易晓坤被捅到弱处时身子猛地弹了弹，呻吟声倏然拔高，哼出一声甜的叫晁烽炎发酸的“英哥哥”。  
俩人干的热火朝天，晁烽炎一直旁观，可到得这会他终于是坐不住了，他端正了坐姿，大手探到水下摸上自己硬胀不堪的性器，撸了撸硬硕的龟首，马眼处已是湿漉漉的了，他这点动作没能逃过正弓腰干得痛快淋漓的遂英的眼睛。  
遂英侧过头粗喘着看向他，头顶那缕红缨沾了水，黏在了他汗湿的脖颈背脊上，他没留意，可看在晁烽炎的眼里，心下就只有一个念头。  
见他突然站起了身，遂英看见他那如虎狼一般的眼神心下暗道不妙，大概知道对方要干什么，气喘吁吁之余翻了个白眼，但还是不忘挣扎一下突然抱着身下人转身，然后以给孩童把尿似的方式抱起易晓坤，以两人正交合着的下体对着晁烽炎，挑衅的看着这人。  
晁烽炎看了眼两人交合着的部位，粗大的褐色肉棒不断插弄艳红的肉穴，搅弄的里面的淫液不住往外流，遂英还嫌不够刺激的以两手掐住易晓坤丰润的胸肉，捏的两粒奶头暴突，故意以指尖拧揉引出怀中人喑哑的尖叫，然后更为凶猛的挺腰干他，干的易晓坤眼神都涣散了，浑身泛出一股诱人樱色。  
他不得不承认，眼前这一幕确实叫他气血翻涌，他也有点想干这个小丐帮了。  
晁烽炎挺着根长屌走到两人面前，易晓坤被遂英孟浪的攻势搞得三魂丢了七魄，眼前视物一片模糊索性闭上了眼，意识也混混沌沌不甚清醒，全身上下仿佛只能感受到来自下头的狠插。  
就在此时，他突然感觉到唇上痒痒的，他十分困难的聚集起一点意识睁开了眼，看到的却是一根男性勃起的性器。  
一抬头，就见晁烽炎正居高临下的看着他，对视上的一瞬，晁烽炎的嘴里只吐出了一个字。  
“含。”

（下篇）  
易晓坤喜欢晁烽炎不苟言笑的模样，他就觉着那种看似越是高冷禁欲的男人，私底下指不定要怎么乱来呢，那种人前君子人后孟浪的反差叫人欲罢不能。  
尽管意识模糊，可易晓坤瞧见晁烽炎那冷脸时还是挣扎着清醒了几分，男人端正禁欲的脸上依旧布满寒霜，可眼底却燃烧着熊熊欲火，仿佛火吻一般燎着他的皮肤和神经，欲将他吞噬焚尽。  
看似冷厉的男人此刻却握着流着情液的欲根抵着他的嘴角，易晓坤本亢奋至极的神经登时燃起爆裂的火花，他顺从的张开了嘴，那人毫不迟疑的将火热硬胀的阳物顶进他的口中。  
一股浓郁的腥香在唾液与那淫液交融的一瞬充斥鼻腔之中，这一刻易晓坤不知怎地情动至极，身体反应剧烈体内产生阵阵抽搐，吸得埋身其中的遂英浑身战栗喉间发出一声短促低吟。  
遂英舔着唇好笑的看着易晓坤一副沉醉痴迷的含吮晁烽炎肉棒的姿态，心下琢磨这小子虽然是个雏却是又浪又贪，他显然并不是相中了他或烽炎其中一个，而是全都想要。  
遂英不禁对这小丐帮起了钦佩之心，果然是初生牛犊啊，晁烽炎这愣货在情事上虽不若他这般放浪，可能招架的住他那般畜生的要法，绝非寻常人能受住，遂英乐得这小子替自己分散下晁烽炎的注意力，于是抱着他又往晁烽炎那边凑了凑。  
易晓坤哪里知晓遂英心下的算盘，他愈加接近了晁烽炎的胯下，立时伸了两手攥住那粗壮的物事，更卖力的舔吸含吮，将晁烽炎刺激的面皮上也有些绷不住了，他蹙起了利剑般的眉峰，牢牢盯视着埋首在他胯间的青年，看着他捧着自己的性器滋滋啧啧的舔吮，喘息也不禁愈发粗重。  
遂英瞧见晁烽炎那面具般的脸终于现出破绽，笑笑没言语，心底坏水又开始冒泡，他揽着易晓坤的腰臀，胯下猛力狠顶，完全亢奋挺起尺寸骇人的粗勃肉具毫不客气的碾揉脆弱的肉道，硬硕的龟首猛钻猛凿内里的软肉，挤出湿滑的粘液，随着他这般动作，那紧密交合处不断发出叽咕叽咕的淫叫，代替了易晓坤那被堵住了的嘴。  
易晓坤被遂英干的直想尖叫，可嘴里却堵着晁烽炎的肉棒……  
他妄想一心分作两用，但体内那处弱点到底是他的脉门……  
他努力想侍弄眼前之人，可一次次费尽心力凝聚起的丁点意识总是在遂英的一次次顶干下碎成粉末……  
他的意识逐渐模糊，最后只能全凭本能胡乱的吸含，他本来就没什么经验，一通乱舔还总是不小心令牙齿磕到晁烽炎，晁烽炎的眉头锁的更紧了。  
他也看出易晓坤在遂英的顶弄下有着强弩之末的困窘，他瞥了一眼干的正欢的遂英，这小子还贱兮兮冲他眨眨眼，然后更加放肆的狠顶狠肏，遒劲有力的腰杆挺动起伏的好似那发情期的公狼。  
然后也不知是哪一下将他面前的小丐帮干得彻底失了神，无意识的咬了晁烽炎一口，晁烽炎低哼了声猛地抽身后撤，单手捂住了下体。  
他这一动作吓了易晓坤一跳，遂英也不由停下了动作，然后三人同时盯上晁烽炎的下体，只见他那粗大的阳具上印了一圈牙印，晁烽炎当下脸刷的一下就黑了，他怀疑自己动作再慢点怕是直接就被易晓坤给废了……  
遂英也没想到易晓坤会咬到晁烽炎，但看了一眼男人那物没啥大事，又看到晁烽炎那张黑脸，忍了忍没忍住，噗嗤一声就乐了出来，哇哈哈哈的狂笑声令晁烽炎那冷脸黑的都开始冒紫光了。  
易晓坤吓得不轻，他连忙询问对方要不要紧，晁烽炎却没理会他，他又怕又惧脑子里突然想起了之前被鞭打的场景，然后缺心眼的在惧怕之余反倒有点期待上了……可这念头刚冒出来就被他羞耻的强行抹除，他在这胡琢磨什么呢！  
易晓坤也顾不上这会遂英的硬屌还插在他菊花里，当即膝头一软给人跪下了，向晁烽炎道歉认错，可晁烽炎的怒气根本不在他这，他看着战战兢兢的小丐帮和那笑的快断气的狗人，最后凌厉的眼神定在遂英那张欠扁的脸上，他声音低沉的吐出一句：“要么让我干他，要么——干你！”  
遂英一听晁烽炎这话，笑的更开心了，然后表情特别嚣张欠揍的回了句：“你还行吗你~”  
很好！选择非常明显了！  
晁烽炎额头青筋蹦起，他掠过易晓坤直冲遂英冲了过去，易晓坤见事儿不好赶紧狗爬式的迅速往前爬了两步，遂英那物彻底自他体内脱出后他蹿上池边的石头上回过头，然后就见这俩人就在温泉池子里，光着身子，甩着鸟，干起架来了……  
易晓坤目瞪口呆的跪坐在温泉池边儿，看着这俩人打的是风生水起，飞沙走石，天地都为之变色……咳咳，其实并没有那么夸张，因为本身池子就不大，且晁烽炎一上来就以气势压人，近战肉搏有几个扛得住苍云军猛怼的，因此拆没几招遂英就被晁烽炎压在身子下头了。  
然后晁烽炎也没客气，一手掐着遂英的手腕，一手抬起他一腿下身狠狠一顶，朝他股间一磨，俩人背脊贴胸腹的紧密交叠在一起，虽是两具同样阳刚的身躯，亦是十分养眼。  
晁烽炎沉着声喘着粗气在遂英耳边低吼：“老子还行不行，借你屁股一试便知。”然后借势便要往里硬闯。  
“哎哎哎！草泥马的晁烽炎！你他妈给我等等！老子明天还要练兵，你给我悠着点！别硬怼！”  
遂英皮归皮，但也知道见好就收，他掉了老晁的面子，这人总要找补回来点的，干就干吧，他也没说不让他干，可不能真动“粗”啊，就晁烽炎那尺寸硬捅进来，他别说明天，后天也爬不起来。  
晁烽炎呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，一时倒也没让怒火冲了头脑，他听出遂英话里意思，可还有些愤愤不平，这夯货实在是皮的欠肏，恨得他牙痒痒，因此临放开他之前他不客气的在他脖子后头狠狠咬了一口。  
遂英疼的嘶嘶吸气，可这回却没说什么，俩人这算商定要“和平解决”内需，但除了内需问题，旁边还有个人呐。  
俩人干完架看向易晓坤，易晓坤不自觉的抖了下，然后十分客气的朝他们示意“不用管我，你们继续、继续”。他刚在旁围观，发现这好看的人吧，不论是穿着衣服还是光着身子，不管他们是在撩妹还是干架，无所谓谁上谁下……都非常的赏心悦目啊。  
见易晓坤这么大方，这会轮到遂英哭笑不得了，嘿，老晁不给他面子要肛他也就算了，这小丐帮要造反不成。  
“过来。”遂英双眼微眯，以下巴朝易晓坤点了点。  
易晓坤这个怂包丐，哪敢拒绝遂爷的要求，遂英与晁烽炎真打起来两人也是旗鼓相当，武力值揍十个八个易晓坤这样的跟玩似的，易晓坤当即从善如流又爬了回来。  
遂英一把拎过他给他推倒在池边的草藤软塌上，然后掰开大腿托高了屁股，露出那刚刚被他好一顿捅插、蹂躏的一片殷红的密穴，这处此时又已闭合上了，紫红的褶皱宛若雏菊般蹙起，中间那道缝随着易晓坤的呼吸时不时的往外溢出些黏滑液体。  
但尽管看似紧致，遂英知道这小子刚刚已经被自己彻底肏开了，内里必是柔嫩酥软一戳就开的情动态势，于是他也没再松拓，执起自己仍翘着的硬屌就往那处怼，果真才抵进寸许，那肉穴便彻底洞开咕噗一下将那肉棒尽根吞吃进去。  
“唔嗯嗯……”  
易晓坤颤抖着扭了扭腰，门户大开的双腿跟着颤了颤，脚指头下意识的蜷起。他怯生生的看着遂英，遂英也看着他。  
遂英松垮的面皮可不像晁烽炎那样绷得住，见小丐帮这般乖巧任肏，乌黑的眼珠又蒙上情欲之色，很是稀罕，顿时又露了笑容。  
易晓坤特遭不住遂英那邪性的笑，他之前一直盯着这张脸意淫了半个多月，天天晚上想着这人搓鸟搓的浑然忘我，这会这人的笑容却是冲着他，他一时也顾不上不好意思了，伸出两手勾住遂英的脖子小声哼哼出一声“英哥哥”。  
遂英被他喊得心花怒放，捏住他下巴一抬就势吻住，然后整个人倾身上前，将易晓坤压在榻上挺动下身继续刚刚断了的激情，这次他没有动的太激烈，而是轻缓却角度刁钻的研磨那贪吃的小肉穴，九浅一深磨的易晓坤很快又意识恍惚起来。  
遂英一边干着易晓坤，一边抬高了腰，瘦削精实的腰臀翘起，故意露出臀股间那道缝隙。  
晁烽炎瞧了，一双黑沉的眼愈发深邃，他没睬那又黏糊成一团的俩人，从打被打翻飘到池边的小盒子里倒出些许油膏，然后并指摸上遂英的后门打转一圈，刺入进去。  
遂英身体颤了颤，眼睛朝后瞥了瞥，他是真难适应这种被人从内部侵入的不安感觉，如果不是晁烽炎，换做任何一人，胆敢惦记他后庭他非用碎魂把那人肠子捅出来不可，然后一枪一枪戳成筛子。  
当然晁烽炎为了捍卫特权也没少被他戳，不过他也搞不懂，他的屁股可赶不上易晓坤这类尤物那么好摸，没法子，谁让他得天天骑马练功练马术。  
他自己洗澡的时候摸着都觉着柴得慌，干起来肯定也没那么爽，这老小子怎么就老是惦记他。就算他嫌那些做皮肉生意的男人女人脏，那他也可以找个良家妇女或者纯情小雏男安下心来踏踏实实的谈谈感情嘛，可这人偏不，甭管是媒人介绍还是他强推过去的，一概撵走一个不留，每每逛窑子还非得跟上来，然后在他搞完女人之后跑来搞他……要不是俩人是二十来年的基友了，他很了解晁烽炎，他真怀疑这小子爱上自个了。  
晁烽炎闷不吭声将遂英后头拓开了，下屌前不忘招呼声，“翘高点。”附带一巴掌。  
马勒戈壁的穷事儿还不少！  
遂英回过头瞪了晁烽炎一眼，晁烽炎难得脸上带了点表情，眼神挑衅的看着他然后扶着那带着易晓坤牙印的肉棒子捅了进去，撞的遂英身体一颤。  
作为食物链最底端的某丐帮，他被遂英干的身酥骨软的同时也一直没忘关注上头那俩人的互动，他发现作为旁观者看着自己心仪的两个俊帅男人互搞，还挺带劲儿嘿！  
可他这种额外的小心思很快就在晁烽炎那公狗腰送来的连动下被肏的支离破碎，在遂英看来都很畜生的晁烽炎，在易晓坤以身试法之后得到的结论：男神威武！男神你收了神通吧！小的要被你们干没气儿了！！  
易晓坤被遂英压在身下，遂英则被晁烽炎捏着胯骨狂干，三人的喘息声此起彼伏，这般淫荡的场面怕是就算在红楼都不多见。  
易晓坤是最先遭不住射出来的，他刚刚就已是强弩之末，被遂英按住猛肏了两通，阳根硬的不行，被两人压在下头又是磨鸡儿又是捅阳心儿，爽的他从头发梢到脚趾尖都战栗不止。  
可他射出来后遂英他们却没有射，晁烽炎还在兴头上，他索性一脚踏在池沿上，一脚踩在水里，捞着遂英的屁股扒开那紧实的臀瓣像骑一匹烈马一般狠狠顶他、撞他。  
遂英被干的上气不接下气，快感越发强烈眼神也逐渐涣散，一张英挺邪肆的俊脸布满欲色，他那傲人的舌尖自齿列后探出一遍遍地舔着唇角，身体则下意识的迎着身后的捣弄，吸气低吟声不断，还指挥晁烽炎“干那”“快点”“再给点劲儿”。  
尼玛的到底谁穷逼事儿多！  
晁烽炎还管他干哪，薅着遂英脑后的须须拧过他脑袋狼一样一嘴啃上去，胯下蓄力开始狠凿狠捣，似是要将男人体内那敏感的腺体都顶爆一样凶狠撞入，抽出大半后再次猛凿进去，将遂英彻底干失了声。  
遂英也挨不住这男人发疯一般的肏弄，他狠狠一口咬着晁烽炎的唇，相交的唇间几乎见了血，然后浑身颤抖着一泄如注。  
那深埋在易晓坤体内的肉棒又挣扎着胀了胀，撑的易晓坤难捱的哼哼了两声，才开始大力射精，那冲射的力道刺激的才刚射过的易晓坤跟着又泄出了点，下意识的弓起了腰……  
遂英射完后脱力的撑在易晓坤的身上急促喘息，嘴上还印着一抹血色。  
晁烽炎抬手擦了擦滴血的嘴唇，后撤一步，退出遂英的身体，然后他单手撸着自己硬到极致的性器在那茎首上狠狠打磨了几把，才腰杆震颤小腹紧绷着射了出来。  
白浊浓稠的精液劲射喷洒，大多都喷溅在了遂英股间和脊背之上。  
晁烽炎低下头也急促喘息了半晌，待得那股爽绝狂热的劲儿下去了，他才又坐回了泉水中……

夜露（下篇）end

后记：放飞自我就是痛快啊，这篇临时起意丝毫没卡文一气呵成写完，可脑子里还有很多东西想写，以后有空大概还会写点这三人的故事，毕竟大盾还没有真正干到小肉吱儿，想让盾碾吱饼，想让苍策一块蹂躏丐吱，双龙神马的咳咳，暂时先酱紫吧，嘿嘿

补充后续  
夜露（二）上  
晁烽炎接到燕将军令，说是天策府巡防时在城西的一处隐秘村落里捉了几名叛军余孽，为防叛军势力死灰复燃他们需要提人过来审讯，便派了晁烽炎带领几名手下去提人。  
晁烽炎接到命令时都准备卸甲歇了，领了军令赶忙又穿好甲骑马赶至西郊天策大营，轻车熟路的找到了遂英的营帐，那几名叛军余孽正是这人带人抓的，他懒得四下里打听等信儿便直接过来了。  
因他也常往这边走动，也没人敢拦他，只是有些意外遂英的营帐外竟无人戍守。  
晁烽炎一手撩开帘子便耳尖的听到了些异常响动，他一挥手，止了几名手下的步子，示意他们后退两步在外头候着，然后自个放下帘子步入进去……  
绕过山林虎啸屏风步入内间，晁烽炎一眼便看到了这异常暧昧响动的源头，遂英这混不正经的夯货此刻逮着个人吭哧吭哧干的正来劲呢。  
晁烽炎犀利的眉峰蹙起，眼眯了起来，仔细看了两眼便立刻认出了被这小子压在桌子上狠干的人是谁，虽说这人此刻并未着丐帮弟子服饰，而是一身叛军狼牙军装束，且被捆缚了双手勒住了牙口，他还是从那被撕烂开的衣襟裸露出的雪白纹身瞧出了端倪。  
易晓坤这天本是领了师门的任务潜入那伙可疑匪窝探听消息的，却被领兵外出巡防的遂英逮了个正着，混在一波叛军余孽里头还没来得及亮明身份便叫人一块给捆吧捆吧塞进了大牢，还是遂英在审讯时看到了他认了出来才坏笑着将人领了出来，然后二话不说将人带进自个营帐携恩邀报的将人吃了个干净。  
晁烽炎这会进来，这俩人已经干了一个时候，浑身衣衫不整、大汗淋漓。  
遂英自打上一次在醉香居尝过这小丐帮的滋味，心底就惦念上了，可不知为何这小子这些日子却不见踪影，再不像之前那般鬼祟跟踪他和晁烽炎，一直都没露面，叫遂英心底有些憋闷不已，好不容易这次巡防让他给误打误撞上了，他甚至都没顾上给这小子松绑便将人压在桌上办了。  
起初易晓坤还有些抗拒，但到底是开过荤了的身子，叫经验丰富的遂英一通撩拨很快便瘫软在了桌子上，敞开了大腿任凭男人予取予求，此时已是被肏的身酥骨软、欲仙欲死、意识迷离，口中津液不住自嘴角滑下，咬着塞嘴的粗麻绳不住哼哼。遂英则也是爽的浑身发麻，淫欲上头，额上青筋绽开，腰腹肌肉绷紧，红了眼掐揉着小丐帮肉呼呼的屁股蛋子，驾驭胯下一柄炽热坚挺的肉矛在那紧窄湿润的销魂穴眼里杀进杀出，已是不知射进去几次，搅弄的那肛口艳红一片，随着交合不住溢出淫靡黏滑的白液。  
两人干的兴起一时间都没察觉到站在外间屏风旁的晁烽炎，晁烽炎没刻意上前打扰，但也没离开，而是面无表情的戳在那，不动声色的看着二人干那事。  
遂英往日里常抱怨此人有窥视他人欢好的癖好并非毫无缘由的，晁烽炎这人看着冷眉冷眼完全就是一块冰疙瘩的模样，甚至平日里与遂英去那些红楼妓馆都一副坐怀不乱的冷血样，但他虽不爱身体力行，却总是习惯用那双看似冷厉的眼瞧别人办事，尤其是爱瞧遂英办事。  
遂英此人除开那副浪荡随性的渣属性，光看外形绝对是俊美无俦的帅气军爷，还是最招蜂引蝶的那种，不然也不会引得喜好男色的易晓坤自发送上门来，外形如此出众，干着这事时却也丝毫不显猥琐，反倒在汗湿了内衫半露着胸肌腰跨凶狠干人时性感的不得了。  
而被他压在身下的易晓坤，此时完全是一副不堪情欲蹂躏的凄惨相，他被遂英从牢里匆忙提来，手上的绳索都未解开，嘴里也勒着麻绳，身上的衣衫被性急的撕裂开来，裸露着的胸腹上满是斑驳齿痕，一看便是惨遭好一通蹂躏，尤其是雪白的两团奶子被揉的挺立，乳粒湿润肿胀宛似熟透了的朱果，看着叫人垂涎欲滴，他下身的裤子也是仅仅退到小腿，翘高着的脚上还有一只靴子未脱，足可想见二人干这事儿时有多猴急，或者说遂英这个满脑子废料的狗策发情的有多迫不及待。  
易晓坤此时被遂英干的完全瘫软了身，失了理智，如非嘴里含着东西怕是叫春声都要透出这营帐外去，他随着压覆着他的人制造出的律动，不住挺臀迎合男人那宛若公狗腰的顶干，小腿勾缠着脚尖磨蹭着，浪的几乎发了河，噗滋噗滋的湿润交合声清晰的传入晁烽炎的耳里，那急速的响动频率让他很清楚的知道这二人干的有多激烈。  
眼前这一幕格外刺激的活春宫让晁烽炎看的眼角都有些微微颤动起来，目光灼热，呼吸不由也变粗了些。  
直到此刻，遂英方才留意到晁烽炎的存在，他被突然出现的人吓了一跳，但下一刻他定睛瞧清楚这闯进他营帐里的人是谁，他也没言语，勾起唇角笑了笑，还有闲心冲他眨了下眼。  
晁烽炎眼皮跳了跳，就瞅着那欲望如虎狼般的骚狗愈加放肆的压覆下身，揽着易晓坤的腰拖了拖，使得他的肉臀更加贴合的对准他的胯下，然后大开大合的开干。  
晁烽炎瞧着二人那紧密交缠的身体和毫无遮掩的交合部位，眸色看似冷凝，眼底却燃着黑色浓郁的欲火，他下意识艰难地咽了口唾液，然后转身悄然离去。  
晁烽炎在营帐外等了一个时候，这餍足了的臭小子才从内走出，遂英接过他递来的军令，笑着带领众人去大牢提人。临离去前，晁烽炎又朝那看不出丝毫异状的营帐瞥了一眼。

晁烽炎让下属押解着几名叛军回了苍云堡关押了起来，自己则是停留在天策大营外，也不知道自己是在等什么，直到看到一抹鬼祟身影现身。  
此时这人已经恢复了丐帮弟子的装扮，不是易晓坤又是何人，他扶着腰走路姿势很是怪异，晁烽炎脚步虽迟疑了一瞬，但后来还是跟了上去。  
易晓坤没察觉自己被人跟踪了，他极力隐忍着下头的不适，在心底一个劲的叹息，斥骂自己色欲熏心，竟然跟遂英胡搞瞎搞到这个时候。不过好在，在对方的帮助下他还是完成了师门交付的任务得以回分舵交差。  
但这会他有些犹豫，犹豫着自己是立刻回分舵交任务还是先回住处洗刷洗刷。他自下午那阵被遂英逮着正面奸反面肏地狠干了一通，此时浑身上下透着的都是那人的味道。  
想到此，易晓坤脸色蓦的一红，心下不禁有些荡漾起来，因为临走时被遂英耳提面命的警告不许再玩失踪，他要了他住处的地址，为了什么，易晓坤很清楚，却也有些头疼。  
易晓坤是垂涎遂英美色不假，可他其实并没期待与对方当真发生点什么，不然他也不会在之前醉香居与他干过那一次后就玩失踪，自动弃了痴汉跟踪的小把戏。  
易晓坤虽看似呆憨懵懂，可因身世凄苦自小也遍尝世间冷暖，并不想与人牵扯过深，但遂英显然是玩他玩上瘾了，这个花花浪狗可能是在花丛中流连太久被麻木了嗅觉这会想在泥水里滚两滚尝尝鲜，易晓坤觉着自己大概就是那个小泥坑了，他虽应了遂英的要求，心底却另有些盘算，想像之前那样，第一百零八次的惹事后跑路，但内心却又有点舍不得，毕竟此前他虽是老喜欢惹了事一跑了之，可那会是怕自己小命不保，现下他被遂英开了苞，却也有些留恋这与人合欢的销魂滋味儿。  
遂英不只颜好、身材好，更是经验老道，善于调教撩拨——贪欢，大概也是人之常情吧。  
易晓坤显然也是有点舍不得离去，就在心底偷偷打谱，要不就再、再一次，一次好像有点少，那就再两次！跟遂英再搞两次后他就离开雁门关回南方去，虽说有点可惜，但易晓坤可不想因欲生情喜欢上遂英这个浪荡痞子。  
易晓坤心下还美滋滋的琢磨着，恍然未察间下意识先走回了分舵，他渐渐适应了后面那违和感，走路也没啥大碍了。离着老远他就已经看到了出入分舵的一些师兄弟，刚想打声招呼，却突然间被人从后头捂住了口，然后一个令人不寒而栗带着欣喜的声音突然响起在耳边：“哟，这不是晓坤吗，有人说在雁门关看到你了我还不信呢，没想到你真的逃来了这里，你让我好找啊！”

夜露（二）中  
斩九涯，是太原那边一伙隐藏势力的头目，这人明面上虽是九涯大货站的老板，私底下却净干些杀人掠货的勾当，且不知与府衙中某些败类有着怎样盘根错节的隐秘关系，官府竟一直容忍他在太原做大做强。  
易晓坤从江陵分舵调到太原没多久，对太原局势尚未了解太深时不小心招惹了此人，然后便再也甩不脱了，正是为了躲避此人，他才从太原又躲到了雁门关，至于他到底是怎么招惹了斩九涯，说起来还是美色误事。  
斩九涯这人虽做尽恶事，心狠手辣为当地一霸，可他本人长的却是极好看的，五官十分的端正俊朗，看似玉树临风一位贵公子，他有着一头璀璨金发，身形也异常高大，据说是因有着异族血统。  
易晓坤初到太原时在一家茶馆偶遇斩九涯，与旁人争执时不小心打翻了茶盏弄脏了男人的狐裘，被其手下逮了当场便要打折他一条腿，易晓坤见事儿不好跪地求饶，斩九涯瞧着他那副怂样嫌碍眼，便放了他一马。  
可易晓坤却从此惦记上这个“玉树临风”的混血异族货站大老板了，心生好感之余隐忍不住便使出了他的老一手——痴汉式跟踪，足足跟踪窥视了此人数月之久，结果除了美色还看到了好些不该看、不该他了解的东西……  
虽说他很喜欢斩九涯那张脸，可当这张脸的主人隐于暗处双手沾满血腥干了好些伤天害理之事，他身为敢为天下先、四处行侠仗义的丐帮弟子，稍一思量，便冒险偷偷将他的一些重要情报偷了出来报给了官府，结果官府非但没惩治这个真正该惩治之人，不知哪个手眼通天的人将事情压了下来转告了斩九涯，这下斩九涯震怒反倒顺藤摸瓜开始四处查探这将他“举报”之人。  
易晓坤被分舵主告知他惹上了麻烦，道是这斩九涯乃太原这方势力的顽疾毒瘤，有些人虽想动他，但一直没能找准时机，他偷出来的那些东西虽说大部分被人拦截下了，但仍有部分可作为定罪证据，这些玩意给斩九涯揽了不少麻烦，易晓坤虽算是捅了马蜂窝却也给其捅开了一道口子，想灭掉九涯的其他势力后续大概也会继续发力，不过作为引火芯的易晓坤却成了卷入这场无形争斗中斩九涯欲将之捏死而后快的一只倒霉小虫。  
在斩九涯未彻底调查出消息走露为易晓坤所为之前，易晓坤便在分舵主的帮助下悄悄地跑到了雁门关分舵，分舵主还散出易晓坤一行十几名弟子调动回丐帮总舵的消息，让斩九涯即便查出得罪他的是易晓坤却也不敢轻易追查。如此，易晓坤才在雁门关过了好一段安生日子。  
斩九涯的势力也确实如太原分舵主私下告知他的，被其他一些势力一点点削弱吞并，他没想到自己花费多年心血辛苦经营出的局面竟然会被一只丐帮的小老鼠弄得崩盘，自然是气的目眦欲裂，并暗暗赌誓要逮住这小子砍掉胳膊腿儿做成人彘以泄心头之恨。  
——易晓坤被捂住了嘴听到那冷人头皮发麻的声音时，心底就是一沉，暗叹天要亡我，然后下一刻就感觉脖子后头一痛，眼前一黑，思绪到此断了篇。  
易晓坤被人一掌劈晕了直接扔上了一辆马车，显然这伙人是早就得到了消息然后埋伏好了特地来抓他的……  
一直在后面跟踪着易晓坤的晁烽炎见形势突变，不禁蹙起了浓眉。他虽不知这小子到底招惹了些什么人，他们之间到底有什么恩怨，却不能眼睁睁的看着他们这样不明不白的就将易晓坤掳走。  
晁烽炎施展开轻功翻墙跃房的追踪着这架马车，足足追了七八条街才终于绕路抢在了马车前面将之截停。他看出这辆马车欲离开雁门关前往太原，马车中的人，大概就是从太原来的。  
他一手擎盾一手执刀，好似一头凶猛的拦路虎，神情漠然地站在道路正中，看着由远及近的马车，车夫在见到他这身铠甲时老远便勒停了马……  
易晓坤醒来时就觉得头昏脑涨，脖子后头也抽痛不已，他皱着眉撑起身，揉着脖子迷迷糊糊的四下打量自己这是到了哪了。  
适时想起昏倒前的一幕，猜测自己大概是被斩九涯抓了。  
可随后他就发现自己貌似是在一间卧房里并非牢房，且这卧室看起来单调得很，摆设陈旧、烛光昏暗，简直比牢房好不到哪去……  
——他这到底是在哪？  
正当易晓坤一头雾水之际，卧室房门突然打开了，从外走进来一人，他循声望去，登时愣住了——来人竟然是他本应熟悉却又倍感陌生的那个冷面苍爹晁烽炎。  
距离上次在醉香居见过面之后他就没再见过晁烽炎，此前他跟踪遂英之时，迷恋上遂英俊挺的外形的同时，也对他的好友晁烽炎有了几丝好感。  
当然，也只是在颜值上的好感，他挺喜欢晁烽炎的长相的，要他简单来表述就是：这人就是男人中的男人！从其身上压根看不到一丁点柔软的东西！  
这人不光身形凝练的宛若石雕，他表情冷凝，眼神犀利，浑身几乎哪哪都贴着“扎手”“不好惹”的标签，但也恰恰是这股子生人勿近的冷绝气质反倒叫暗中窥伺的易晓坤心痒难耐，有种犯贱一般的自虐心理，就想把自己献祭于他只为博得此人一点表情变化。  
尤其是上次醉香居一夜……他也见识到了不少这人平日里并不多见的各种表情，私下里暗爽不已。躲避遂英的这些日子，时不时的，深夜里还会偶尔回味回味。  
然而虽说那次易晓坤跟这俩军爷胡搞瞎搞了整宿，可自始至终晁烽炎却一次都没碰过他后头，但他却是干遂英干的很凶，那借由遂英传递来的凶猛律动叫易晓坤都有些遭不住，难免脑补……如若是晁烽炎真刀真枪的直接干他，会不会给他干昏过去。  
满脑子废料的易晓坤看到晁烽炎就抑制不住脸红，他一语不发偷偷观察男人，见到他自然而然就会想到上次的情形，可晁烽炎对易晓坤的记忆可不仅仅是上次醉香居。  
下午那会，也就两个时辰之前，他还观看了场他跟遂英的活春宫，脑子里满是这小奶丐被吸的挺翘的嫩生奶子和发面馍馍似得白屁股。  
晁烽炎也不知道自己究竟是在干些什么，下意识的跟踪他，还破例多管闲事的救了他，他只是知道遂英非常稀罕这小丐帮，他能看出来，可他却并非如此，他仅仅只是对这个难得能挑起他情欲的小子有了那么点兴趣。  
“啊，你受伤了！？”  
易晓坤此时突然看到地上滴落的几滴血液，然后借着并不十分明亮的光线看到晁烽炎肩膀上的甲胄似乎破了，洇湿了暗色的一块。  
“是、是你救了我？”  
易晓坤此刻也反应过劲来了，虽然他并不知道为什么晁烽炎会恰巧救了他，但事实大抵如此了，这人不但救了他，还因此受了伤。  
晁烽炎没言声，只是淡淡瞥了易晓坤一眼，这一眼依旧不带什么温度冷得很，他进了屋将武器搁在武器架上，然后开始卸甲，不言不语，沉默犹如顽石。  
但易晓坤却并没有将他的不理睬当回事，反倒热情的说了句“我来帮你”便跳下床从晁烽炎手上接过甲铠，可另一手还不等搭上男人肩膀，却突然被晁烽炎一把攥住了腕子一推罩在了墙上。  
“呃！？”被身形格外高大的男人突然揽紧，易晓坤心跳骤然加速，他疑惑却也难掩些许紧张的抬头与晁烽炎对视。  
晁烽炎似乎也从易晓坤的眼神里读出了些什么，本来他虽然带回了易晓坤却也并没有准备做些什么，只是这人昏迷着他不知道他住哪，且不确定欲掠走他的那伙人会不会再对他下黑手，便将人带了回来，可此刻被这小丐帮这样凝视着，他突然间想起了今天下午他在遂英身下承欢时的情形，更甚者还想到了数日前在醉香居那场荒诞的三人合欢。  
那会他虽然是干着遂英，却也一直观察着这小子，此前他察觉了他的暗中盯梢之后就一直认定他有所图谋，却没料到他竟然图的是他和遂英。单纯痴汉于男人的奇怪家伙，胆大的跟踪他们数日，醉香居里偷窥被当场抓包也算是求干得干，可干完却比遂英那小子还寡情的很，说失踪就失踪，反倒让遂英一反常态的惦念起这小丐帮，这小子究竟有什么好？  
晁烽炎单手提着易晓坤，另一手毫不迟疑的给自己卸甲，表情依旧冷漠。  
易晓坤紧张的心脏突突突直跳，他小心翼翼的盯着晁烽炎，见他粗鲁的扯开衣甲，扔到一旁，再去扯裙甲时，他眼尖的瞧见男人的裆部凸起了一块……  
易晓坤心跳登时愈加急促了，呼吸也不由屏住，他被晁烽炎怼在墙上这姿势实在难受的很，可一时间色欲上头他还没反应过来要干啥之前，他那贼兮兮的小爪子鬼使神差的，已经率先一步动作了，他一把覆住了男人胯间隆起的部分。  
隔着层布裤摸到的那物又硬又热，他下意识地咽了口唾沫，同时瞥见晁烽炎皱起了眉，表情顿时更凶了，他心道完啦踩到雷了怕是要挨打，一缩脖子就欲抽回手，可却被晁烽炎抓住了手，往他那下身按了按后，以低哑的声音命令他：“摸。”  
易晓坤浑身的热血登时燃烧了起来，一时间他都忘了不久之前自个刚被遂英那夯货里里外外啃吃干净，怕是承受不来更多了，色欲熏心下不计后果的就对着冰山苍爹开始了猥亵，哦不，是苍爹自个让他摸的，这不算猥亵，他只是听从命令而已！

夜露（二）下  
易晓坤遵从晁烽炎的命令摸得这叫一个暗爽，男人血气旺盛被他三把两把就摸得彻底硬了起来，撑着裤襟鼓鼓囊囊顶起一大包。  
他一只手还嫌不过瘾，探了另一只手两手一起摸弄那硕大物事，灼热沉甸的充斥掌中叫易晓坤心痒难耐，口中津液泛滥，不禁想起上次替男人口活时的情形，仍记着那物完全挺起时的非人尺寸，撑得他几乎含不下，舔的舌叶腮帮子酸疼，后来还一不小心咬了对方一口……  
想到此，易晓坤心里有愧的又偷瞄了男人一眼，晁烽炎将碍事的铠甲除下后就一直低头观察着这小耗子的动静，见他偷眼看来，不禁也回视过去。  
他面无表情一贯的面瘫令易晓坤倍感压力，被那犀利的眼神盯得膝盖发软，情不自禁露了个讨好的笑，惹得晁烽炎又蹙了蹙眉。  
晁烽炎一手拄着墙，一手捏上易晓坤的下巴抬了抬，拇指抵开他的唇伸进去搅了搅，才自那薄唇里又惜字如金的吐出仨字。  
“含，别咬。”  
然后按着易晓坤的脑袋就给按底下去了，易晓坤顺从的蹲下身，亢奋莫名的盯着男人扯开裤襟掏出的肉棒子，易晓坤紧张地咽了口唾沫喃语着：“不会！这次肯定不会咬你了！”当即从善如流的双手握住那粗大肉具伸了舌头舔了上去。  
上次他也是被遂英使坏一时意识恍惚才不小心咬了晁烽炎，这次他抱着补偿对方的心思使尽浑身解数，就想好好侍弄侍弄这个冰山般的苍爹。  
被易晓坤那柔软温热的口腔覆住时晁烽炎的眉头不禁蹙的更紧了，隐隐发出一声叹息……  
易晓坤捧着男人的大宝贝又是吸又是舔，亦或整个含住那紫红发亮的龟首以舌尖轻扫拍打，十分卖力，虽说在与遂英他们胡搞之前他其实压根没什么这方面的经验，可他到底也是个男人，喜欢被刺激哪里心里也有数，因此尽管技巧仍略显笨拙，可在努力细心的撩拨下，他这次非但没咬着晁烽炎，还真的将男人的欲火顺利的拱了起来，整个男根胀成了个十分骇人的尺寸，精神奕奕的翘着，又硬又热，被易晓坤交握手中翻来覆去的揉捏撸动吸含，滋噜滋噜的湿润水声不绝于耳。  
晁烽炎看着伏在自己胯间的易晓坤，被欲火灼烧着的意识一时有些恍惚，脑内一些久远到几乎快被他忘却的往事突然翻上了几个片段，他突然蹙眉，瞪大双眼，一瞬间表情变得有些狰狞，只是一直低头忙活着的易晓坤却没能留意，还在努力讨好着男人呢，下一瞬却突然头重脚轻的被人一把拎起。  
“唔？”易晓坤的裤腰带被晁烽炎单手提着，整个人几乎离地，然后他就感觉身体骤然一轻，便被扔到了一旁的床榻上，他闷哼一声摔趴在了棉被上，尚有些迷糊呢，后面那人紧跟着走至床前。  
易晓坤转过头去，就见身形高大的男人堵住了床榻，粗鲁的扒去身上的衣物，裸露出健硕的胸膛，一时间他的视线也几乎像是黏在了对方身上，一寸寸的流连不去。  
自上次醉香居那夜他就有留意到，晁烽炎身形也是极好的，他比遂英高了那么一点点，可却更加健壮，且离近了仔细观察，他身上还有着好些看起来很久远的陈年旧伤疤，那些个伤疤看形状都不似寻常刀伤剑伤，倒像是受了刑般有不少烫伤或是撕裂伤，伤口不甚平整规则，也不知这人早些年到底经历了些什么可怕的事，落了这样一身伤疤。  
当他的视线落到晁烽炎的左臂时，那一抹鲜红血色和翻着的刀口令他突然反应过来。  
“你，你的伤还没处理好……”当即跪爬了过去，自腰后解下个小布袋掏出金疮药。  
晁烽炎这回倒也没阻止他，只是很随意的往床上一坐，平静淡然的看着易晓坤给他包扎伤口。  
“那、那个人……他们，想要我的命……”易晓坤很感激晁烽炎救了自个，不然这次落在斩九涯手里绝对死定了。  
“……”晁烽炎挑了挑眉，眼神里带着点疑惑，易晓坤瞧见了仿佛读懂了他这微表情续说道：“我是因为躲他才来的雁门关。”  
到得此时易晓坤倒也没什么好隐瞒的了，他将自己如何得罪了斩九涯的前后都简单说了说，末了还不忘再次感谢晁烽炎这次出手相救，好似没心没肺似的傻笑着，叹自己小命挺硬的，这都能被晁烽炎救了下来。  
晁烽炎自始至终都没说什么，他没说今日救他并非巧合，而是他自遂英那边就跟踪着他，这才撞见此事，如果不是他今天突然莫名其妙起了兴跟踪他，他怕是日后再也看不到这囫囵个的小耗子。  
易晓坤帮晁烽炎包扎好了伤口，晁烽炎一把抓住了他欲缩回的手，问：“不怕死？”  
晁烽炎自救了易晓坤后就发现了，这小子虽然一再感激他救他，却好似对生死并不是那么在意。  
“呃？”易晓坤有些发愣，意外晁烽炎竟然会发问，瞬间反应过来后笑笑：“怕呀，怕死了！”  
易晓坤挠挠头，然后却又咧出个没心没肺的笑容：“不过怕也没用啊，该死的总也躲不过，不过看来不是今天，哈哈。”  
他这抹笑容看似爽朗可却也含着丝嘲讽在里头，晁烽炎有些看不真切不能确定，却突然觉着，这看起来似乎很单纯的小子，身世也许并不那么单纯。也是，在这种乱世下，又有多少人能平安无事活的毫无负累。  
“呃嗯……”易晓坤看着晁烽炎，又偷眼瞥了瞥他下身敞着的裤襟那仍怒指苍天的火热肉具，脸颊上刚刚下去一点的温度又升了上来，“那个……还、还做吗？”  
他并不介意“救命之恩，一炮相报”，毕竟他耽于这个男人的美色很久了……尽管下午那会被遂英干的腰疼屁股疼，但他总觉着依照晁烽炎这冷情的性子，好不容易起了兴，要是错过这村，以后怕也就没这店了……  
回应易晓坤的，是晁烽炎一把捞过易晓坤让他跨坐在自己身上，然后大掌一伸解开他那繁复的腰带就将他那肥大的雪河裤子扒了下来，露出了雪白的臀丘，上头还有着些新鲜的爱欲痕迹，包括某只发情二狗的口水和牙印。  
瞧着那些个痕迹，晁烽炎难能没皱眉，全当没看见，似是已习惯了吃“狗剩”。  
他的双手毫不客气的捏住易晓坤的屁股揉了揉，那绝佳的手感确实如遂英所说，当真只是摸着都是种享受。  
易晓坤更是被他捏弄的情动，臀缝内那早些时候被某二狗干的红肿的后穴又难耐的翕动起来，内里深处没能及时清理出来的玩意似乎也随着肠道的蠕动而缓缓溢出。  
晁烽炎下午那会是亲眼看见遂英干这只小耗子，干的他浪叫不已，显然是已适应了这般性爱行为，他也没客气，直接扒开那柔软屁股瓣伸进了指头，一摸弄，内里柔软，湿度仍保留着，也省去再做扩张的麻烦了，啪的一声拍了那白屁股一巴掌，打的那肉臀一颤一颤。  
“上来，自己插进去。”  
晁烽炎惯常用命令的口气，这要搁遂英那，非跟他贫两句，赏他两枪两人再斗上一斗，可搁易晓坤这，这小子乐颠颠就差没吼出一句：“哎，来喽，瞧好吧您内~”自发的把屁股送上去给人肏。  
易晓坤丝毫不嫌晁烽炎没情调，他其实瞧着男人那张面瘫的脸就感觉体内欲潮躁动的厉害，他之前意淫晁烽炎拿鞭子抽他也并非仅仅是意淫，如果可能，他还真想给男人递把情趣的小鞭子……  
易晓坤扶着晁烽炎的阳物来回又撸动了几把，然后才挺腰提臀以后穴吸住那硕物的茎头，一点一点的“吞吃”进去。  
只是晁烽炎的家伙比遂英的稍粗了些，他之前虽被遂英干了良久，初次吞进这么粗大的东西，他也是感觉颇为费力，嗯嗯哼哼的上上下下磨动，进入一点退出一半，又是蹭又是磨的搞得晁烽炎额上青筋都蹦了起来。  
他自下午看到遂英干他时其实就已经起了兴，只是他习惯了隐忍，就将那欲火一直压制着，甚至在跟踪易晓坤时都没有强行将他拖进哪条暗巷办了，可忍得久了，到得释放时就更加凶猛难控制，被易晓坤这么不干不脆的磨蹭，他一蹙眉，一把捞住他膝弯将人抱起，有床不用，反倒将人悬空抱起顶到了床柱上，以站立之姿，将那一杆神勇肉刃狠狠贯入丐帮那湿热嫩滑的肉道里，肿胀的硬硕龟首用力磨砺过那充血的腺体，迫出易晓坤喑哑的一声惊叫。  
那粗长的物事好似长矛长驱直入的将他捅穿，他一口气捯饬不上来，浑身战栗哆嗦着绷紧了腰杆，不待身体消化掉那可怕的欢愉刺激，男人双手已经锁住他的腰，抵着他大开的臀股大开大合的开肏了。  
“噫嗯！啊……啊啊——”易晓坤本能的搂住晁烽炎的脖颈，被顶的身体不住颤动，因膝弯挂在男人手臂上被锁在了男人胸膛与床柱之间，他几乎连一点主动的力道都使不出来，只能被动的被怼在床柱上狠顶。  
遂英骂晁烽炎干起这事活像头不知道调情为何物的畜生绝不是虚言，这人做这档子事儿时搞得也跟打仗似的拼尽全力，不像是在享受欢愉，反倒像是要跟人捉对儿厮杀，搞得你死我活恨不得同归于尽，像在战场上拼命似的。  
遂英这糙汉军爷有时都受不住晁烽炎这畜生似的要法，更何况易晓坤这外强中干的菜丐帮，易晓坤虽隔着遂英感受过晁烽炎的孟浪，可真刀真枪的干上后，他片刻后就感觉有些受不住了，臀股被撞的发麻，内里那脆弱的敏感处被男人连绵不绝的深入顶弄磨砺的又痒又痛，爽的喘不过气，却也疼的浑身发颤。  
起初噫噫嗯嗯的哼哼不多时便抑制不住变成了哽咽尖叫求饶，易晓坤怂包的都快哭了出来，他觉着自己的后穴被那粗粝的肉棒磨得火辣辣的疼，男人的那物又粗又长还烫得很，每次都插入的极深，那种力道仿佛要将他干死在怀里一般，易晓坤抽气着尖叫连连，模糊的泪眼可怜兮兮的与晁烽炎狠厉的眸子对视。  
晁烽炎不是没瞧见没听见，可他此时也难以控制体内那股狂暴奔腾的欲潮，除此之外……脑内记忆深处的某些片段也激起了他冷厉性情中最暴虐的部分，他狠力抵着易晓坤，双手揉捏竭力分开那柔软雪白的臀瓣，粗大的肉棒子深深插进那红肿的小肉穴里疯狂磨砺、插进抽出，带出不少淋漓淫液，随着剧烈的律动被打磨成了白色的细末粘合在二人紧密绞缠着的结合处。  
易晓坤无力阻止男人强势的索取，只能像攀着浮木一般搂紧男人的脖子，抵着男人挨挨蹭蹭，被肏弄的身躯颤动不止，皮肤透出股诱人的媚红，似是欲火都要烧穿皮肤，他自那狂猛的律动中也得了莫大欢愉，嘴里哼出得趣的尖叫呻吟。  
晁烽炎突然身体震颤了下，顿住了动作，低头看了看被自己一番狠肏，已然意识恍惚了的易晓坤。  
那叫人窒息的快感浪潮终于打了个盹，易晓坤长出口气，突然听见晁烽炎声音低沉的询问：“你刚才，叫我什么。”  
易晓坤怔愣一瞬，脑子不清一时间竟然想不起刚刚自己喊了什么，他被晁烽炎肏的喘不上气来，自当是逮着什么喊什么，什么好哥哥、军哥哥、大苍爹、苍云爷爷的乱喊一气，只求他慢些缓些。  
晁烽炎见他双眼懵懂直犯迷糊忘了自己说了啥，不知怎地突然有些不愉，他眯起了眼，愈加逼近了几分，易晓坤被他那危险的眼神盯着浑身一个机灵，灵感入脑突然开窍了般张口便喊：“烽哥哥！求你缓些，弟弟下边儿要肏破了，求你心疼心疼弟弟。”  
这一声烽哥哥叫晁烽炎一时无语，盯着眨巴着大眼装可怜的某丐帮，向来冷硬的心，突然不知从哪裂了道缝钻入了那么点柔软的东西……  
他搂住易晓坤的腰，侧过头又逼近了两分，两人几乎快要嘴对嘴了，近的叫易晓坤又莫名紧张起来。  
晁烽炎仔细的看了看满脸晕色缀满汗珠的脸蛋，瞧了一会后才突然又拉开距离，抱着易晓坤将他搁在了床上。  
“抱着。”晁烽炎也没说到底“饶不饶”易晓坤，只是示意他自己抱住大腿。  
易晓坤仰躺在那，他敏感的察觉了点晁烽炎态度上的转变，心脏突然砰砰砰狂跳，他眨巴眨巴眼乖巧的自己抱住自己的大腿，以正面大开的姿势迎着男人的侵入。  
晁烽炎居高临下的压覆住易晓坤，那看似俊朗却没什么表情的脸，易晓坤却似乎从上头读出那么一丝愉悦来，他不敢确定，直到他试探性的又肉麻兮兮的喊了声“烽哥哥”，他竟然好似看到男人弯了弯嘴角，易晓坤愣住了，但并没愣多一会，因为心情似乎“愉悦”的晁烽炎压住他后，就像大盾碾吱饼一样，紧靠腰力抵住他的屁股就是又一通狠凿狠顶，顶的他顾不上研究男人那面瘫脸上难得露出的一丝表情，一叠声的喊着烽哥哥，告饶呻吟不止。  
晁烽炎根本没丝毫放过他的意思，甚至为了听他多喊几声烽哥哥故意更加狠命折腾他，易晓坤在男人这样畜生的鞭挞下，脑袋很快糊成了一锅粥，也不再乖乖揽着大腿了，而是哽咽着奋力推拒欲逃，可却不停被男人捉回，后来索性给他翻过了身，压趴在床沿上撅着屁股被那肉棒子不停捅干，插得后穴肿胀淫液长流。  
易晓坤无力起身，被疯狂的律动顶弄的高潮不断，他涕泪滂沱委委屈屈的哼叫着，整个人都被晁烽炎蹂躏的狼狈不堪。  
…………  
遂英自下午逮着易晓坤那通发泄后，仍惦记着当时晁烽炎旁观他们时那欲求不满的神情，精神焕发的跑到了苍云堡特来嘲笑这偷窥狂魔一番，赶至常去的那处兵营，却发现本该歇了的一些苍云小将，一个个的不休息却都跑到堡内的演武场切磋。  
“哈哈，你们这群精力旺盛的家伙，怎么白天挨的操练还不够？晚上还来点加餐？”  
遂英跟这几个小将早已经混熟了，张口便是调侃。哪料几人却面露尴尬菜色，停了切磋，挠头支支吾吾不敢言语。  
“到底咋了？”  
遂英瞥见几个小子红着个脸与同僚们捅捅鼓鼓，鬼祟得很，不禁也纳了闷了。  
“遂大哥，你、你今天还是别找晁将军了……他，他大概没空……”  
开口的是晁烽炎的副官，名为段穹的一名苍云校尉，他跟遂英比较熟，旁人不知如何开口，他也只能硬着头皮跟他暗示了。  
哪料遂英这缺根筋的却没能领悟这暗示，嬉笑着言语：“没空？老子来找他他还敢没空？你们在这继续练吧，我倒要去看看他到底怎么个‘没空’法~”  
遂英转身就朝晁烽炎的营房走去，段穹“哎”了两声想阻止，却被旁边的人拉住了。  
另一名贼兮兮的小将坏笑着揽着几个弟兄悄声说“这下热闹了哈哈，要不要跟上去瞅瞅。”  
“你想死啊。”  
段穹却丝毫不吃这一套，他回头踹了同僚一脚，再想阻止遂英已然来不及了，“唉，算了，反正遂大哥早晚要知道。”  
几人面面相觑一番，一摆手，又招呼彼此切磋起来。  
…………  
遂英心道晁烽炎竟然“没空”，他究竟在忙啥，摩挲着下巴坏笑的军爷脑子里突然闪过今天下午那人在旁窥视他跟易晓坤办事时的菜脸。  
这小子，该不会是千年顽石终于开窍了金屋藏娇在营房里头玩了什么刺激把戏吧，瞧给那群生瓜蛋子刺激的。  
遂英这不着调的胡乱猜测着，哪料戏谑一猜却竟然真的猜中了，走至男人的营房前，遂英还没推开房门就听见了里头不小的动静，遂英这个浪荡子都很少领人在营里胡搞，就算是搞也不敢搞得动静太大。  
他这会可真是佩服起晁烽炎这个愣货了，真是不鸣则已一鸣惊人啊，不过依照晁烽炎那洁癖性子，究竟是什么人魅力这么大竟让他不顾脸面在营房内搞起来。  
遂英搓搓手，笑着悄悄推开了房门，今天，他也来玩一把偷窥人办事的把戏吧❤~

夜露（二）下 end  
下次，大概是真·3P双龙戏珠~~

 

 

夜露（三） 3p双龙  
遂英躲在暗处瞧着热闹，他这方向也正好能瞧见床上那二人交缠的下身，易晓坤虽被晁烽炎扒了个光溜溜，晁烽炎自己却还穿着条布裤，仅露出了胯下一根长屌，肆意捅插进出那湿漉漉的小肉穴。  
这嫩丐帮的宝器下午那会才被自己尽情享受过，遂英自是十分清楚被那柔软又绵韧的小嘴儿吸啜的滋味儿的。他在旁不发一语瞧着瞧着逐渐眼热起来，下身也支起了帐篷。  
他本来心底是有些心疼这小子，俩人干那会他最后哼哼唧唧的哭着求饶，见他实在难以为继他才意犹未尽的放他走了，哪知一转眼功夫他竟然就又跑到晁烽炎的床上来。  
遂英勾起唇角笑的邪气四溢，心道这小丐帮果然是好大的胃口，一人尚不满足，还得加上晁烽炎才能喂饱他，既然他这般贪吃，那么他倒也不必客气了。  
“我道是谁人能勾的我们晁将军心痒难耐，不顾形象的带人回屋干的这般惬意，小耗子，你能耐当真不小啊。”  
遂英突然出声惊了那正享乐的二人一跳，晁烽炎的动作顿了顿，回过头一眼便瞧见了倚在屏风一侧抱臂窥伺着他们的遂英。  
“我说你小子也很不厚道，这等好事也不叫上我，还得我亲自来抓。”遂英缓步走上前来，挑着眉邪笑着，视线一直盯着二人胶着的下身不放。  
易晓坤见自己与晁烽炎欢好被遂英当场捉奸，顿时心下一阵心虚，虽说他与遂英也只不过是两炮之交并无更深关系，在这当口却仍然难掩紧张。他湿润的红眼睛眨巴了眨巴，瞧瞧这个又瞧瞧那个，咬着唇不知该如何回应。  
较之他的紧张，晁烽炎压根没把遂英当回事，他只是稍稍蹙了一下眉头，然后便又不管不顾的抱起易晓坤继续动作了。  
“咦？嗯啊……啊……”  
易晓坤没料到男人定力这般强，被人旁观到竟也没萎半分兴致，甚至不但没败兴，反倒好似示威般将他掉了个个，让他背对着他骑坐在他身上正面面对遂英那不怀好意的笑容，然后捏住他双肩，自下而上狠命肏干他的屁股。  
在遂英注视下被晁烽炎肏弄，易晓坤在羞耻之余只觉一股异样快感翻腾上来，抑制不住的又被肏软了腰，口中溢出抽气低吟。  
晁烽炎鼻息也很急促，抵开那炙热肉道狠狠往里冲刺碾磨，也是爽利的浑身发热，腰杆好似上了发条持续猛干不止。  
易晓坤的意识很快便被男人这毫不打折扣的猛力肏干撞散了，叫人止不住抽搐颤抖的快意在血脉中四处涤荡，冲击的身体虚软无力，他实在受不住这般强烈刺激，高哼一声控制不住身体软倒前倾，手臂胡乱摆动想要捉住床头的帷幔借力稳住身形，可伸出的手却被遂英凑前两步接住了。  
遂英看着陷入情欲漩涡眼神逐渐失神的易晓坤，觉着这小子俊俏的脸蛋此时却带着叫人欲罢不能的情色，且他随着男人的顶干身体不住起伏，胸口那两团奶白的胸肉颤颤巍巍煞是惹人怜爱，遂英哪里还隐忍得住。  
易晓坤迷迷糊糊间就感觉自己被吻住了，他愕然瞪大眼睛，却因眼眶内泛起的生理性泪水眼前一片模糊，只能自交缠的唇舌间感受另一人的炙热与急切。  
遂英与晁烽炎有着多年默契，见晁烽炎并无阻拦他的意思，持续动作，也便意会这人并不介意自己也分一杯羹的行为。  
遂英吻了吻易晓坤后便迫不及待的探手摸向了他胸前那两团雪白的嫩肉，掌心将那触感一流的胸肉拢在其内肆意揉弄抚摸，将之挤的都自指缝中鼓出，两粒坚挺的仿若小石子的乳粒儿也自指缝中探出头来，遂英一低头便叼起了一个含在嘴里以齿轻捻，以舌逗弄。  
“别……嗯嗯……不……啊呀……”  
易晓坤被遂英含住奶子用力吸嘬，那刺激感惊得他头皮发麻，浑身止不住打了个哆嗦，反射性的身体紧绷，无意识的将下头缩的更紧。  
晁烽炎他这般猛夹狠吸侍弄的爽绝，瞬时头皮发麻倒抽了口凉气，追逐快感的本能令他掐住易晓坤的腰又一次深深顶进去，齐根没入没有再抽出，而是刻意停驻了会，尽情享受内里阵阵紧缩搐动，正享受着就听遂英颇有经验的念叨：“只要玩这边，这小子下面就会吸的更紧，一边干一边吸，下面就紧的要死，爽得很，我说你这糙汉要想驯服这小吱儿还得多学着点，别只知道埋头蛮干。”  
被遂英这般嫌弃，晁烽炎面上却没丝毫不悦，因他说的也是事实，他不擅长调情，只是感觉爽了就把人往死里肏，而说到与旁人有过亲密关系的次数，怕也就属跟遂英最多，遂英倒也有数落他的资格。  
“别停，继续啊，这小子身体软很好肏，但记得别次次都顶那阳心儿，九浅一深懂不懂，几下轻的再来一下重的，吊高了胃口再满足他，比你一口气干的人快断气爽多了。”  
遂英一边向晁烽炎传道授业一边吮吸着嘴边的乳首，晁烽炎挑眉看了他一眼没言语，动作上倒还真耐着性子跟易晓坤玩起了九浅一深。  
遂英见他学的倒快，喃语了句孺子可教之后就没再多话了，专心戏弄起被自己吸裹的亦发红艳的小肉粒儿，同时还探了一只手下去摸弄易晓坤硬挺的男根。  
易晓坤被此二人当面传授如何肏他的经验谈整的尴尬无语，只是尴尬也仅片刻，很快他也便没心思去想那些有的没的了，胸口被吸玩揉搓，男根被爱抚套弄，最要紧的是下面敏感的肉道被那粗硬的性器抵着阳心磨砺，多重快感袭身，他哪里来的余裕思考，爽的嗯嗯唔唔只顾着喘息呻吟了。  
晁烽炎这人性事上也并非真的一窍不通，往常他只是懒得花心思讨好身下人，发泄为主，很少沉下心来享受，此时被遂英提点着用上了心思，不再一味蛮干，而是很有节奏的顶干，吊着易晓坤的胃口一下下的顶到最高再满足他的来一下狠的，倒真比之一开始那种狂风骤雨式的欢爱更叫易晓坤意乱情迷。  
单从他失神的眼和越来越享受的哼叫呻吟就能知道易晓坤还真的非常喜欢这样，甚至晁烽炎干着干着发现那肉道里越发的湿滑柔软了，尤其是遂英吸着易晓坤奶头的时候，每次轻咬嘬吸都会引起他内里的抽搐痉挛，那无规律的收缩真真缠的晁烽炎爽到了顶，急促喘息着加快了动作，顶的易晓坤不住颤抖。  
正当两人干的情浓欲烈之时，晁烽炎感觉到他们二人交合着的私处又多了个炙热的家伙，同时遂英那蠢蠢欲动的手也探到了那处，竟然就着二人结合的姿态欲再往那紧致窄穴里添根指头。  
“……不啊啊……你……你做什么……”  
易晓坤很快便察觉了遂英的异动，遂英此时也已卸了上身的甲胄，仅穿着件咧着领口的里衫，他揽抱住易晓坤将他大腿抬了抬，将他下面含着晁烽炎性器的柔软处暴露出来，摩挲着那湿滑的交合处觅得一丝缝隙后毫不犹豫的捅入一指。  
“啊！疼……不要……”易晓坤一瞬间意识到了遂英要干什么，脑子顿时清醒了些，挣动身体想摆脱遂英的手指。  
“丐丐乖啊，别怕，没事的……你也不能让我翘着鸡巴一直在旁边看你俩干吧，你就心疼心疼你英哥哥~来，宝贝，再放松点让英哥哥也进去里面快活快活~”  
遂英早就动了干易晓坤的念头，但晁烽炎这人干起这事持久的让人咬牙切齿，一时半会都交不了货，而他又不是真的有偷窥癖，他可没那定力一直瞧着他们办事。  
易晓坤被遂英这声宝贝喊的心口发颤，脸上露出些许慌张窘色，一时间挣扎犹豫起来，被撺掇的有些蠢蠢欲动想试试，可想起遂英那物尺寸却又很害怕被这两人同时肏干自己会不会被干死……  
“我……啊……”  
易晓坤还犹豫着，遂英已然默认对方应允自己继续了，他让晁烽炎慢慢抽出性器直至退到龟首最粗那处，然后就以那最粗的蘑菇头来回抽插让易晓坤适应，易晓坤顿时被那粗大的器物吸引去了注意力，被那粗物不住摩擦敏感的穴口，浅浅插动，内里顿时泛起一股揪心的酸麻痒意，他轻哼着扭动腰杆，吸着男人的肉棒和遂英的手指不住往里吞咽。  
要说遂英和晁烽炎以前一起厮混时不是没做过类似的荒唐事，遂英这荤素不忌的还曾邀请过他一块玩女人，当时就告诉了他要怎么双龙对方，但晁烽炎始终过不了自己心底那关去碰那些不相干之人，最后还是抓了遂英泄欲，晁烽炎知道所谓双龙这种做法，此刻却有些担心会不会弄伤了易晓坤，毕竟这小子这身体仅盛纳他一人就很紧迫了，再加个遂英……他心底难免有些迟疑。  
“安了，这家伙这块可是个宝穴，你看他刚还喊疼，现在都开始摇屁股了，再拓开点就没问题了。”遂英瞧出兄弟顾虑，心道这男人竟然开始知道心疼人了，妈的之前他肏他的时候也没见他这么犹豫过。  
遂英如此坚持，晁烽炎挑挑眉不置可否，并未阻止，遂英这方面经验比他多多了，他既然说没问题，那大概也没什么可担心的。  
遂英拍了拍易晓坤的屁股，掐揉了两把，随着晁烽炎抵送肉棒的节奏慢慢将易晓坤的后穴拓开。  
易晓坤咬着嘴发出小声的低哼，疼痛还是有的，只是较之那种好似隔靴搔痒般的插弄，故意吊着人胃口的逗弄，这种痛楚几乎可以忽略不计了，于是易晓坤也渐渐大起了胆子，还扭着腰配合起那肉棒和手指的插弄。  
且真如遂英所说，易晓坤这穴儿还真端的贪得无厌，一开始塞入的手指随着肉棒抽动竟也慢慢适应了，甚至自那撬开了些许的缝隙流出更多湿滑的汁液。  
“呵，你这水还真多……”遂英故意搅弄手指插出水声，叫人知晓那处有多淫靡。  
易晓坤粗喘着，眼睛湿润的盯着对方，对遂英的调侃却没什么反应，他此时看似专注实际上却已经失神了。被那浅浅凿弄肛口的行为慢慢吊高了胃口，他突然想念起一开始时晁烽炎那般猛力的动作，内里早因失去填充物的抚慰而不甘寂寞的复杂蠢动互相挤磨，愈发渴望起那将他充实的快爆炸的巨大阳根，渴望它用力的、深深的、痛快淋漓的干进瘙痒的肉道深处。  
“烽哥哥……嗯哼……”  
脚趾因内里难耐的酸痒感几经而蜷起又张开，易晓坤忍不住开口催促，想让他们给他个痛快，晁烽炎自然听出小丐帮呻吟中的祈求意味，他抬眼看看遂英，遂英则朝他递了个“怎么样”的得瑟眼神后揽住易晓坤微微晃动的腰。  
“只想要你烽哥哥，就不想要你英哥哥吗？”遂英以沙哑的嗓音诱哄着怀中的青年，底下还不停摩挲着又再拓开了些许的穴口，在这般紧绷的状态下又塞入了一指，易晓坤腰杆震颤身体前倾，伸出了胳膊搂住了遂英的脖子浑身发着抖的哼哼：“呜……要、我要……英哥哥，你快点……快点……”  
“呵，不怕了？”  
“不嗯、不怕了……”  
“想不想让烽哥哥和英哥哥一起肏你……”  
“……，……想，插进来，你们都插进来……”  
“好~，那英哥哥这就来疼你，乖，自己抱着腿……”  
遂英被这小奶丐撩的下身鸡儿梆硬，他轻笑着抽出两指，示意晁烽炎仰躺在床揽住易晓坤。  
晁烽炎这会也不用遂英指示，他抱住易晓坤身体后仰躺在了床上，然后下身一挺，那在湿润穴口打磨了半晌的大龟头顺势又干进了深处，顶的易晓坤咿啊一声惊叫身体一阵颤抖，大开的臀股间随着这下插弄又再冒出不少淫液。  
遂英舔舔唇，一双狼眼紧盯着那被大肉棒磨成艳粉色的肉穴，湿漉漉软绵绵的诱人深入，遂英俯身压下，易晓坤的大腿自发的缠上了他的腰，被肏到神情迷乱嘴里还不停低喃着“快点，英哥哥……英哥哥……”  
遂英被他叫的浑身欲火高涨，心道这小子简直太特么撩人了，这才被弄了几次竟然就这么淫荡，果然就是天生欠肏的货，当即扶着硬热如铁的性器直抵那盛纳了一根阳物仍贪心更多的宝穴儿。  
“嗯啊……啊……疼……噫噫……好疼……哥哥、英哥哥……”  
进入的过程到底没那么轻松，易晓坤疼的直抽抽，下体好似被一柄锋利利刃劈开了般胀痛难忍，遂英却捏着他的屁股不让他逃开持续的迫进，易晓坤的眼泪都被逼出来了，刚刚还求欢求得紧这会却立即改口“不、不要了……太大了呜呜……不行的，进不去……要破了……呜呜疼……”  
他这哼哼唧唧的声音非但没让遂英住屌，反倒眼神更亮情绪更亢奋，看着身下哭的惨兮兮的小丐帮，止不住一股子施虐欲，但他也知道此刻很关键，他若太过突进狂暴这小子怕是真的会被玩坏，于是强压下那股狂躁耐着性子低下头又含住了那敏感挺翘的乳粒儿好转移这小子的注意力。  
晁烽炎也好似有点不忍，大手伸到前面握紧易晓坤那因疼痛开始萎靡不振的小兄弟缓缓揉搓撸动，同时腰杆也小幅度挺动，自内部轻缓挤压碾磨那阳心儿唤起他的情欲。  
被两人这般精心侍弄易晓坤果然好受许多，尽管下体满胀欲裂，渐渐地也还是适应了，遂英趁势又再逼进，终于最粗大的龟首部分埋入了进去，之后的虽缓慢却也慢慢都顶入了。  
到得终于全部进入时，不只是易晓坤哼出一声绵长的低吟，遂英与晁烽炎也都松了口气。  
“看，都进去了，感觉到了吗，你英哥哥和烽哥哥……都在里头了哦……”遂英喘着粗气捏住易晓坤的下巴与他对视，易晓坤眼神迷离喘息急促，失神的微张着嘴，俊俏的脸上满是红霞欲色，遂英看着只觉可爱诱人的紧，一嘴便啃了上去，吸住里头滑嫩的舌头极力勾缠挑逗。  
易晓坤很喜欢遂英的吻，也积极的回应起来，没一会便像只八爪鱼一般手脚都攀附在了遂英身上，晁烽炎此时瞧着心底却有那么点不是滋味，他往常干这事就没亲过什么人，他的风格就是脱裤子就干，干完就散，以往也从没像此刻这样与遂英一起跟谁人这般亲昵的干这事，他瞧着这小耗子明显就是更喜欢遂英，就连双龙这般勉强的事都被哄着顺了男人的意，一时这心底也说不上冒出来股什么滋味，就感觉……有点不爽……  
晁烽炎突然伸手一揽，捏住了最上头遂英的腰，然后突然挺腰动作起来。  
“唔唔！”  
他这一动作，上头两人也被迫着一起动，亲吻也便被打断了，遂英舔着唇也活动起腰来，瞥见晁烽炎的眼神心下有点好笑，琢磨着这铁王八这样似乎是吃味的样啊……  
晁烽炎淡淡瞥了遂英一眼后眼神便又落在了易晓坤脸上，这小子被突来的顶弄顶的有些措手不及，一张嘴便吐出一串悦耳的呻吟来，晁烽炎盯着他被吸裹啃咬的有些红肿的唇瓣，有些怔愣出神，很想就这么堵上去，看到那粉嫩的一截舌尖更是有股咬一口的冲动。  
晁烽炎强行移开了视线却又对上遂英笑嘻嘻的眼神，他没有亲易晓坤而是抬手捂住了他的嘴，然后伸进一根指头同时交待：“含住。”  
易晓坤听到他那似冷淡似命令式的口吻便是浑身发热，没丝毫犹豫的就含住了他的手指，仔细的舔吮。  
遂英见状翻了个白眼，操的咧，你他妈不亲还不让别人亲，霸道的王八蛋！  
遂英也没工夫跟这王八蛋争这无聊事，妈的你不让我亲他那我干他总可以了吧，他弓腰压紧身下人，然后也开始捣弄起那柔嫩小穴，一动作起来就爽的浑身发麻：“艹！好紧！”  
论体位遂英在最上是最好把控节奏的，他递给晁烽炎一个挑衅的眼神后便开始毫不客气的动作起来，他那物与晁烽炎的被迫紧贴一处在易晓坤的身体里进出，两根粗大性器一起捣弄那紧致小穴，搞得易晓坤的呼吸一下子就乱了，被堵住了嘴却还是不住发出哀叹轻呼。  
两人的东西都太大了，一动起来那种压迫感就更加明显强烈了，他喷着急促的鼻息没一会便被肏的浑身汗湿，腿根发麻，他感觉下头很痛，胀的好似随时都要爆裂开一般，但内里却又被那两根肉棒撑得满满涨涨，即便是轻微抽动都很容易摩擦到敏感的阳心，快感时不时的自尾椎窜上来，这两人干着干着还掌握了节奏你深我浅的倒着班轮干，你插两下我就得比你多一下，你多一下我就得比你再多两下！虽亲密无比的紧贴彼此却又私下里谁也不肯服输的较着劲，然后插着干着就又一块狠捣上了……凿弄的那小肉穴红肿不堪淫液长流。  
易晓坤被晁烽炎的手指堵的呼吸困难，他还不敢将之吐出，含的久了吞咽不下的口水都顺着嘴边流了下来，眼泪又不自觉的冒了出来，当真是被两人搞得狼狈不堪，进气多出气少，迷迷糊糊万分煎熬中他连自己什么时候射了都不知道，那物径自挺翘着，夹在自己与遂英的腹间，自马眼处汩汩流出精液，只是他今天射了几次此时也没多少货了，流了几股出来后便没了动静，可却也没萎下去仍旧翘着随着下头的动作摇头晃脑。  
两人就这个姿势干了好半晌，最终齐齐插入进深处射了出来，那令人头皮发麻的战栗使得易晓坤勉强挣扎推拒了下，可他绵软的身躯已无半点力气，最终二人拔出时，他那被撑成了个小圆洞的穴口也宛似流口水的嘴儿般不住吐出淫靡白液……  
易晓坤白天就被遂英干的几乎力竭，两人这才一交货，他便迷糊的昏睡过去，遂英长吁口气翻身躺在床上小憩，他今天也算餍足了，舔舔唇回味了下美味小吱儿的滋味，邪笑琢磨着接下来的日子他怕是不会无聊了。  
易晓坤和遂英都算是满足了，可这床上还有一人算不上餍足，晁烽炎无语的看着睡得口水都流出来了的小丐帮，看了看自己仍未软下的下体，蹙了蹙眉，然后下意识地，眼神朝旁一瞥……  
惬意眯眼小憩的遂英正打算酝酿一下睡意时就感觉眼前一暗，他睁开眼后与冷着脸的晁烽炎四目相对，俩人对视片刻后……  
“草泥马！晁烽炎！别过来——！给老子爬！滚球——！”  
“卧槽别别别——你麻痹啊！！别……艹！”  
“嗯……啊……靠啊……你他妈……轻点……刚对奶丐的怜香惜玉呢……草泥马老子也是朵娇花你特么轻点！”  
“你他妈……狗币苍云——！！”  
直穿云霄的熟悉怒骂声令苍云堡里的每一位苍爹都虎躯一震，但好似习惯了这动静，佯装没听到般翻了个身继续睡去……  
夜安详，也还长~~

夜露（四）上  
一大早，易晓坤被一阵阵叫人心颤的快意折腾醒了，他艰难的睁开酸涩的眼，想伸手揉揉可手指却痉挛的拽着被单死紧无法松手，他不住晃动的视线里是一堵温热而厚实的男性胸膛，脑内陷入短暂一瞬的空白后他这才反应过来现下是怎么个情况。  
他正被某人压在床上被动承欢，肚子里那熟悉的酸胀炙热的感觉叫他战栗不止，那粗硬昂扬的性器搅弄敏感后穴嫩肉带来的酥麻快感令他喉中溢出短促的低吟。  
正掐着他的腰抵着他屁股干的温吞的男人见他醒了，轻笑一声撩起他的下巴一嘴便吻了下来。  
“嗯唔……”  
熟悉的男性气息扑面而来，易晓坤自然而然的张开嘴迎入对方的舌头，暧昧交缠的唇舌很快便湿意泛滥，夹杂着断续却粗重的喘息格外缠绵。  
易晓坤本能的伸出手搂住对方颈项，分开的双腿自发的缠上男人那遒劲有力的劲痩腰杆，下一瞬本温和的轻柔律动突然变得狂暴起来，男人身形下压腰胯一沉，抵住那因彻夜狂欢早已泥泞不堪充溢各种淫液的湿滑股间，开始了凶猛的冲刺。  
“噫啊……啊啊……嗯……”  
骤然爆发开来的猛烈快感逼迫的易晓坤顾不上与对方继续接吻，缩回舌张大了嘴，双目失神的惊叫出声。  
揽着他干的痛快淋漓的男人鼻间也哼出惬意的低吟，胯下一柄肉矛好似开了血刃在那紧密贴合纠缠着它的细软肉浪里磨砺厮杀，碰撞出淫靡的火花。  
“……丐儿爽不爽？嗯……好紧、小穴这么会咬……唔……英哥哥的肉棒好吃吗？”  
这一大早便扰人清梦好似发情公狼压在易晓坤身上的男人不是别人，正是浪狗策遂英，他昨晚撤防撤的早闲来无事便跑来了易晓坤的住处，逮着人后就直接压上床干了一整个前半夜，凌晨睡了没多久，早起精力旺盛不等易晓坤睡醒便又将他从被窝里捞出，对着那肥美肉臀磨了磨又一屌顶了进去。  
易晓坤被遂英肏的神志不清，爽的浑身瘫软泪眼朦胧，听到男人满嘴的骚话本能的回应：“爽嗯……好吃……英哥哥的……肉棒嗯嗯……还要吃……”  
遂英勾起唇角笑的邪气，瞧着身下被捣弄的浑身泛出樱色，格外诱人的奶丐，欲火愈发昂扬，他不客气的一把抓下，一手一个捏住丐帮两团肉肉的胸脯，享受着那滑嫩肌肤在掌下摩挲的美妙触感，同时腰胯狂摆，全进全出的狠狠肏弄那淫荡的小肉穴，干出身下人破碎却高亢的呻吟……  
两人胡天胡地的在床上热切缠绵了好一个时候，待得高潮过后欲潮止歇时，遂英方才拔屌翻身从浑身瘫软如泥的丐帮身上下来。  
遂英满足的舔舔唇，掰开易晓坤的屁股看了看，艳红的肉穴被磨砺的微肿却并没见什么伤，鼓起的肉缘缝隙里不断溢出白浊的液体，不论是股间还是耻毛亦或他那肉呼呼的肉蛋和肉棒，无不沾染着源自他自己或是遂英的体液，一片狼藉却又淫靡至极的景象。  
遂英眼色深沉，虽是清空了存货但只这一眼竟让他又有些冲动，但时辰怕是不允许他再来一发了，他有些遗憾的握着自己尚有些硬度的肉棒，在那本就淫水泛滥的臀缝里来回擦拭磨动了几下。他盯着表情迷茫似是还没从刚刚那场激情欢愉中回过神的易晓坤，心下嘀咕，别看这小丐帮看似温厚老实怂包得很，可这身子却是比那些烟花柳巷里的窑姐儿都要来的勾人，堪称尤物。  
遂英这阵子几乎得空就往这跑，隔两天不肏这小丐帮一顿就浑身都不舒坦，好似上瘾了般。当然除了他，晁烽炎也常过来，不过他们休沐时间大都岔了开来，默契的默认先到先得，轮流灌溉这小奶丐，偶尔碰到便三人成行双龙戏珠玩点刺激的。  
起初遂英还有点顾虑他跟晁烽炎精力太好怕这丐帮遭不住，可后来发现这小子体质非常之好，虽然每次都会被他们折腾的哼哼唧唧委屈求饶，但休息一日便又生龙活虎、上蹿下跳的满哪闯祸。  
有次他好奇这小子到底能鏖战几时刻意往狠了折腾了他一宿，他本以为他这回总该乖乖在家躺两天了，叫他意外的是几乎转天他就接了师门任务招惹了一串混混地头蛇，要不是遂英巡防时偶遇这小子被人堵进巷子无处可逃上前解围，这有着超强惹事体质的家伙指不定又被人灭口了。  
易晓坤神受体质叫他啧啧称奇，另外他这闯祸惹事的毛病也颇让遂英费解，晁烽炎曾跟他说了易晓坤躲来雁门关的原由，那斩九涯的名号他也有所耳闻，能将此人得罪个彻底他也是格外佩服这不知死活的小丐帮，遂英虽然觉着给这小子收拾烂摊子擦屁股很麻烦，但看着这么一个精力无穷的小玩意儿见天花式作妖也还挺新鲜，所幸他跟晁烽炎的名子足够响亮震慑得住这片地界，几次救人下来，“易晓坤这欠揍丐帮背后有人”基本上成了某些人的共识，于是对这只小耗子闯的祸也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
易晓坤发现自己在这雁门关地头竟能横着走了格外兴奋，发现了抱大腿的好处在这混的可谓是如鱼得水，一时间早把当初不想与遂、晁二人纠缠过深的打算扔到了九霄云外，一些小痞子还自发混到他周围来，成天坤哥长坤哥短的恭维他，不敢欺压百姓老实了不少，街坊邻里对他也和颜悦色，小日子过得这叫一个舒坦，只不过舒坦之余偶尔也会有点点不安。  
遂英简单整理了下凌乱的床铺穿好衣甲匆忙离去，临走前还拍了拍易晓坤那软乎乎的屁股蛋子，流连的在上头又掐了两把，叫他乖一点别总出去闯祸，实在忍不住就算是闯了祸也得学着精明点全身而退，有事搞不定的话就上营里找他或是去苍云堡找晁烽炎。  
易晓坤光着身子裹在被里，瞪着双大眼看着遂英离去，瞧着那人的背影咂摸他留下的几句话，心里有股说不出的复杂感受，他光着身子下了地，瞥见一旁饭桌上放了个小钱袋，知道里头装着不少碎银，这思绪更是翻搅的厉害，胸口有些闷，莫名焦躁不已。  
易晓坤其实不大习惯别人对他太好，遂英这个花花公子这般做派也不知道是惯于如此还是……对他才这样？  
易晓坤摇摇头，警告自己别想太多，这人怕是对谁都那样，没心没肺的只图及时行乐不会希望他们之间除了肉体欢愉多出点不必要的感情，他最好守着本分别去碰那完全不受他控制的东西，现下这样也挺好的，各取所需何乐而不为，不光爽还有银子花被人罩着，这比他之前可强多了。  
可虽说易晓坤是这般警告自己的，但感情这玩意，要是真的那么听从理智的安排这世上怕是也有没有那么多的痴男怨女爱恨情仇。  
易晓坤这夜夜与遂英、晁烽炎打的火热、身体缠绵，往日里行事还总有他们罩着，遂英这人浪归浪，对自己的相好倒是毫不吝啬，就连晁烽炎也一扫先前戒备冷漠的态度，对易晓坤和颜悦色了许多，就是床上不惯着他该怎么肏还怎么肏，被两人这般疼宠着，易晓坤想不动点感情都难。  
遂、晁二人对他也并没有他一开始预料的那般容易腻，也是他们的身体契合度太高，几个月过去相处模式竟有了点老夫老妻的感觉，易晓坤也渐渐地有了点期待。  
八月十五这日，他一早就跟那俩人打过了招呼来家吃饭赏月，特地去打了两壶好酒备了一桌酒菜，打算邀他们一起过个团圆节，可他左等右等直到饭菜凉了，酒水都快被他一小口一小口抿干净了也没等来一人。  
易晓坤空座窗前瞧着那圆月，自己吃着凉透了的饭菜这失望劲甭提了，他只得劝自己许是之前自己没说清楚时间，又或者是他们临时有事赶不过来，可即便这般劝慰自己心底还是难掩失望，并暗叹着自己自作自受，就不该心存期待，以后可不能再这样了。  
之后数日，遂英和晁烽炎就好似约好了般都失踪了，往日里他们说来就来说走就走，虽然也不至于天天都来却从来没这么久不露面过，易晓坤叹息这二人怕是真的玩腻他了吧，毕竟也都这么久了，心底徒生一股子愤懑委屈却偏又无处发泄。  
之后又过了数日，易晓坤近些日子老实的没再出去闯祸，但整个人却有些失魂落魄，失落愤懑后又是怨怼，心底早已将那两个失踪了好些日子的王八蛋骂了个百八十遍，心道他们如果想跟他掰了好歹也出面告诉他一声，就这样一声不吭的消失这算什么啊，他也不会死缠着他们不放，这好歹是对人最起码的尊重吧。  
易晓坤越想越不忿，想起之前遂英说有事可以去营里找他，憋闷数日他心情早就接近燃爆的边缘，这日终于是忍不住打算去找人想为他们之间这暧昧的关系做个了结，可还没等去大营抓人，便意外的偶遇了失踪多天的遂英。  
这天玉箫楼的护院管事找到他，说是负责打扫西苑的长工栓柱因家中老父病危而临时休沐告假，不知道他能不能帮忙盯几日，这玉箫楼是这流莺巷里最大的一家酒楼，但虽说是酒楼，其实也有不少皮肉生意，易晓坤此前接过玉箫楼护院的活计，跟老管事的关系不错，这人就直接找了他，易晓坤应承下来，没想到当日便看见了失踪多日的遂英，他还来不及品尝那失而复得的喜悦，便被之后看到的一幕一盆凉水泼下，他看见那人笑嘻嘻的揽着一个身穿华丽绫罗的西域猫瞳美女在怀，两人距离近到几乎就快吻上，表情暧昧的浅笑低语，边走边上了二楼。  
易晓坤怔愣在楼梯转角，遂英已然瞥见他了，眼内惊现一抹异色，但很快便消失无踪，面无表情的从他身旁掠过，那猫瞳美女半覆面，薄纱下隐约可见妙曼的身躯，是令所有男人都近乎垂涎的完美。  
易晓坤知道这个美女是谁，她名为艾玛图索，这美女的确是个绝世尤物，前不久跟随一支异域商队来此，夜街流莺巷好些个酒楼妓馆都热情邀约此人，因这人不但人长的非常美，更是个舞技一流的西域舞姬，舞姿蹁跹妙曼倾城魅惑，为博得佳人一笑不少人愿撒千金，甚至有巨贾为买下她初夜而赐一座修葺的十分华丽的舞馆，但艾玛图索却不为所动只婉言谢绝她卖艺不卖身，反倒令人更为垂涎，没几日便已成了这边塞之城的出名人物。  
易晓坤并不知道遂英是怎么跟这美人凑到一起的，可他一想到遂英一惯的秉性，也大概料想得到。难怪，难怪他不再来找他了，他……有了新的目标……

夜露（四）中  
易晓坤都不知道自己是怎么离开的玉箫楼，一路失魂落魄的走回家，脑子里反复回想起遂英与那女子谈话时的笑脸以及他看向自己那仿佛看陌生人一般的冷漠表情，他捂着疼的仿佛针扎似的胸口，红着眼眶，强忍着不让自己没出息的哭出来。  
他觉着自己没资格哭，本来遂英的性子什么样他知道的一清二楚。他们相遇之初，因肉欲而沉迷享乐，一早就该料到会有这样的结果，他不应该被那一幕伤到。他急促喘息着死命将心底的难过压下，告诉自己没关系，没事的，他以前没人陪不也一个人活得自由自在，就算没了他们他一样活。  
可是尽管一再在心底这么开导自己，易晓坤还是有种喘不上气就快要窒息的感觉，他想着快点回家，回家后倒头睡一觉忘掉遂英，第二天他还是他，不会有任何不同。  
他疾步走回家，因心神恍惚都没能留意到家门口一旁的大树下那抹熟悉身影。  
晁烽炎瞧着易晓坤由远及近的走来，脸上却不像往常那般挂着没心没肺的笑容而是满溢伤心疲惫神色，他心下一动，眼睁睁的看着这小子像个鬼魂一样从自己眼前飘过去，不禁蹙起了眉头，他伸手一把拽住了易晓坤。  
易晓坤也是在此刻才发现晁烽炎的存在，他愕然抬头，一双伤心的眼登时映入男人那俊美刚毅的脸庞。  
见到晁烽炎，易晓坤一时间有些怔愣。  
“你怎么了？”  
晁烽炎直接将易晓坤拉入怀中，戴着手甲的大手捏住小丐帮的下巴一抬，叫他直视他的眼。  
易晓坤忍了一路都没让自己哭出来，可被突然出现的晁烽炎这样一句问话加一个并不算温柔的拥抱稍一刺激，眼泪登时从眼眶里流了出来，他低下头去掩饰自己的狼狈，晁烽炎见他哭了出来便没再追问，只是不发一语的反手将人搂入怀中。  
…………  
“真的不用追去看看嘛？你们认识吧？”  
有着美丽碧眸的女子一口汉话并不是特别标准，但独特的口音却仿佛带着点猫儿撒娇似的慵懒，尽管声线略显低沉沙哑不若寻常女子那般柔美，却也叫人闻之心颤，再加上她瞪着一双美眸，纤手托着香腮看着对面的人，仅仅只是端坐着便已引来窥伺的视线不知凡几。  
遂英闻言一怔，看了艾玛图索一眼，照理说这样一个大美人在面前，要照他以往的性子该是早就与之调情上了，但此刻他却并没有那份闲心，因为脑中映的一直是刚刚偶遇那小子时从他脸上看到的那震惊委屈又伤心欲绝的表情，“少管闲事。”  
遂英表情没什么变化，但吐出的话却掩藏不住一丝焦躁。  
艾玛图索呵呵轻笑，从旁的水果盘中拾起一粒葡萄，递给遂英“我要吃，给我扒。”微笑着的表情看似美艳，但闪烁的眸光却绝不友善……  
遂英被对方颐指气使的傲气姿态气的刚要发作，却被女子手指一扣桌面提醒注意周围，他刚离开椅子的屁股只得又坐了回去，留意到周围视线，他皮笑肉不笑的露出一抹邪笑，自牙缝里挤出一声“好，我的美人儿。”  
…………  
晁烽炎搂着易晓坤任由他发泄够了，才弯腰将之抱起走进屋中，易晓坤的住处他已然非常熟悉了，单手托着他找到油灯点燃，然后才将人放到床铺之上。  
以往晁烽炎来此，几乎是进门、锁门，推倒易晓坤脱裤子就干，没什么闲话也懒得费工夫调情，今日他进屋后却并没有急着对易晓坤做什么，倒是易晓坤，哭红了眼跟鼻头，发了会呆才反应过来，虽然当下气氛似乎有点诡异，他却还是站起身，手摸到晁烽炎的裙甲上，解开腰扣便要去解他裤头，俯身下去欲侍候对方。  
“今日不必。”一反常态的，晁烽炎拦住了易晓坤接下来的动作。  
易晓坤一颤，愣了半晌后终是没忍住以沙哑颤抖的声音小声喃语自嘲道：“连你，也不要我了吗？”语气哀怨，委屈不已，他跪在晁烽炎胯间，没精打采的低着头，觉着自己连这点事都做不好一点用也没有。  
闻言晁烽炎一怔，这小子的一句话让他瞬间将他今晚的反应与某些猜测联系起来，不禁眉头蹙的更紧了。  
他没说话，但却单手拨开裙甲解了裤襟，掏出还没什么反应的物事，然后抬起易晓坤的头，直视他的眼命令道：“含。”  
易晓坤的脸被按在了那柔软的物事上，他只呆愣一瞬，嗅到那熟悉的男性气息便又乖巧的执起那物仔细的吸含起来，不多时，这静谧的卧室中便充溢着男性粗重的喘息声和滋噜滋噜淫靡的水声。  
易晓坤的口活技术几乎是晁烽炎给练出来的，晁烽炎除了爱以蛮力肏他外最常让他做的就是以嘴来侍弄他这根，也因此他做这个也是愈发熟练……  
可耳边听到男人隐忍的粗重喘息心下却突然生出些悲凉，他在他们眼里……是不是就只配给他们做这些，他们与他的联系也只是为了泄欲吧，不然为何连一顿团圆饭都不肯和他一起吃……他们只是想肏他，仅仅只是满足肉欲不想与他有别的牵扯，可讽刺的是遂英现下怕是已经腻了他碰都不肯碰他了……  
“八月十五……”  
晁烽炎蹙着眉盯着埋首在他胯间的丐帮，低沉的声音道出一个日子。  
听到这有些敏感的日期，易晓坤一怔，停了吮吸的动作慢慢抬起头。  
晁烽炎清冷的面容上带着一丝欲色，尽管此时身体状态并不太好，可他还是被易晓坤挑起了欲望，与易晓坤对视，他知道这小子在等下文。  
晁烽炎往日里做事从来都是行多过于言，他懒得解释也不屑于解释，但八月十五那天，他知道，这小丐帮定然等了他们一整夜，他们欠他一个解释。  
晁烽炎解开自己的铠甲又解开衣衫以及衣衫下的绷带，当赤裸的皮肤裸露出来时，易晓坤不由瞠大了眼。  
他惊愕的看着晁烽炎腰腹上一道狰狞的宛若一条蜈蚣似的丑陋疤痕，心跳登时加速，他以往也没少经历生死，他能看出晁烽炎身上的伤有多恐怖，这道伤口很深，怕是足以致命。  
易晓坤猜测的并不离谱，晁烽炎差点就因此而回不来，这伤口几乎贯穿了他右腹，重伤那会腹内毁损的脏器都近乎裸露出来，大量失血就更不用提，若非当时随军同行有一名医术高超的医师他怕是当场就交待在那了。  
八月十五那日他接到紧急调令，率一小队人马接应被一伙黑衣人突然袭击的军备车，那批军备是墨羽营自唐门定制的一批秘制武器，十分稀有，是连夜送往北大营的物资，却不知从哪走露了消息被一伙神秘人劫持，晁烽炎那日赶去时同僚与那伙人厮杀的格外惨烈，后来即便有他们这队人加入战局，却依旧没能阻拦住对方，那伙人似乎是对这批军备势在必得，其中还有六名功夫极高的黑衣人，晁烽炎被其中三人围攻受了重伤，而他的副将和十八名下属也是或死或伤，如果不是后来友军援军及时赶到，他们一伙三十余人怕是都得黄泉路上作伴。  
这极为凶险的一战令他们损失惨重，更重要的是那批精良军备也消失无踪，这令苍云几位将军大为震怒，消息虽被压制下来彻底的盘查却是少不了的。  
晁烽炎昏迷了数日方才捡回一条命来，重伤在床躺了这些天，好不容易精心修养恢复的差不多了得以外出，心底却是自醒来后便一直挂念一人……  
晁烽炎没有详细解释给易晓坤听，他也没办法违背军令向他解释什么，但易晓坤也不是真的不懂世事之人，猜也能猜到事情的严重性，他知道晁烽炎功夫有多强，连他这样的人都受了这么重的伤，他们应对的该是怎样可怕的敌人。  
易晓坤看着晁烽炎右腹上那道狰狞的伤口，仿佛都能切身感受到那股剧痛，他甚至都不敢上手去碰，这疼痛较之看见遂英与别的女子亲热的痛感不同，他非常心疼眼前这个即使受了这么重的伤脸上却依旧表情淡然的男子。  
“烽哥……你，还疼吗？”易晓坤小心翼翼的帮男人重新包扎好伤口，动作轻柔生怕碰疼了男人。  
“不疼，已经好差不多了。”晁烽炎的恢复力十分惊人，照常理这种贯穿伤不躺在床上一两个月别想愈合，但晁烽炎体质强悍，经过这些日子的静养伤口已然好的七七八八了，只是疤痕看着还有些狰狞。  
晁烽炎拉起易晓坤，顺势便将他推倒在床上，易晓坤意识到对方想要做什么连忙推拒压下来的胸膛，“你的伤，今天、今天还是别……了。”易晓坤担心情事加重男人的伤势只得婉言拒绝男人的邀欢。  
“不碍事，你想要吧。”  
晁烽炎难得话多了两句，却是句句都戳在易晓坤心窝上，他现在……确实很想要，不论是被遂英的绝情刺激还是晁烽炎大难不死的万幸，都令思绪纷杂的易晓坤很想放纵自己，他渴望被男人激烈的拥抱，拥抱到近乎昏厥的地步，他想感受他的体温，想让他深深的埋入他体内，让他再也思考不能，可是……  
没什么可是。  
晁烽炎从易晓坤迟疑的神情便已猜出了这小子的心事，他大概能猜到他今天情绪这么反常可能是在遂英那受了刺激，至于是怎样的刺激，晁烽炎猜得八九不离十。  
这小丐帮一脸求抱抱求安慰的寂寞样，他又岂会瞧之不见，晁烽炎扒掉易晓坤的裤子轻车熟路的摸到那后门，易晓坤瑟缩的瞬间那长指豁然抵入。  
“嗯……”手指的闯入刺激的易晓坤腰下一麻，体内骤然涌出一股无法遏制的强烈渴望，他想要，很想要，立刻就要，想要晁烽炎以那雄伟傲物狠狠的贯穿自己。  
紧致的密穴死命的绞紧那节指头，吸啜咬含不止，伴随着那股浓烈的饥渴身体也产生了相应的反应，晁烽炎只来回捅插了数下便已隐隐发觉内里的潮湿之意。  
他不动声色的观察着身下人，易晓坤咬着唇隐忍了片刻，终究理智敌不过想与对方亲热的本能，他低哼一声探出手摸索着又握住了男人那粗大滚烫的肉棒，迫不及待的撸动，以掌心指腹摩挲那肿大的茎头。  
晁烽炎呼吸一窒，持续的捣弄那为自己悄然绽放的后庭穴花，将之搅弄的宛似花开荼蘼，内里渗出丝丝粘滑液体被指头戳弄的叽咕作响。  
“烽哥，今天我、我来吧？”易晓坤难耐的扭动着腰臀，轻轻翻身坐起，一双满含饥渴的眼望进晁烽炎宛若燃烧着冷焰的眼底。  
晁烽炎略一思索，便即翻身躺下，面无表情的看着易晓坤，算是默许了。  
易晓坤看着床上这俊美健硕的男子心头微微发颤，他承认他起初是被遂英和晁烽炎的美色吸引了，他喜欢他们俊帅的外表，喜欢他们美好的身躯，更喜欢与他们纵情缠绵身体交合共享欢愉，他以为他可以像遂英那样将情与欲彻底分开，只要提前告诫自己小心一些就可以在这段混乱暧昧的肉体关系中不陷落进去，可现在看来那种想法与打算却只是天真与徒劳。  
情欲对他来说根本无法分割开来，他早已在不知不觉中陷落情爱围网。  
易晓坤小心翼翼的蹲坐在晁烽炎的胯间，扶正那昂扬硕物，焦渴难耐的缓缓落臀，以湿润洞开的柔软后穴将那柄锋锐肉刃寸寸吞没。  
“呃嗯……嗯……”易晓坤下意识的仰高了头颈，喷着急促鼻息。  
啊啊进来了进来了……好大、好硬，又好热、好胀……  
这叫他灵魂都好似被完全侵入融化的感觉仿佛很久很久都没有体验过了般，身体愉悦且贪婪的将男人的性器尽根吞入，那熟悉的满胀感叫他满足的浑身发颤，不待臀股彻底落下便急切的在那长物上起伏套弄起来。  
以往每次与晁烽炎过夜男人总是耐不住性子将他牢牢压在身下肆意疼爱，他几乎毫无反抗之力只能被动的张开大腿任凭男人狠肏狠干，可此时，男人却放纵他在他身上尽情汲取欢愉，易晓坤知道这个男人虽看似面冷，这却是他对他最大的宠爱了。  
易晓坤的动作幅度不敢太大，但他却也有感觉的一塌糊涂，晁烽炎的物事勃发昂扬、粗大烫热，熨帖着他敏感的肠道磨砺的极为舒爽，一起一伏间那硕大硬挺的肉头或顶或磨的不断刺激内里充血的阳心，快感层层叠叠宛似温吞的海浪将他包覆拱托，一点点的推向高潮，易晓坤控制不住自己腰臀扭动的越发狂乱，大开的股间贪吃的肉穴一次次的吞吐阳根，淫靡翻腾的媚肉带出淋漓的汁水将那粗勃肉具侵润的泛着一层水光，随着频繁的律动打磨的越发粘稠。  
“哈啊……嗯啊……啊……”易晓坤意识迷离，蹲的腿麻最终还是不得已跪坐下来，这一下却是将男人的肉刃吞吃的更深，他难耐打了个哆嗦一时没能忍住，前面翘着的男根汩汩流泻出浓稠的白浊精液，易晓坤哆嗦的更加厉害，他边射边扭动腰杆叫那硬物用力抵着自己的敏感处缓缓磨动，爽的头晕目眩。  
可等他射完之后他却并未露出满足的神情，反倒一时情绪失控的哭了出来。  
自始至终不发一语任凭他爱怎么动怎么动的晁烽炎见状又蹙起了眉。  
“怎么了？”  
易晓坤捂住脸，伴随着身体高潮后猛然袭来的强烈空虚让他闷了许久的混乱思绪有了宣泄的出口，他哑着声道：“对不起，我……我没用……你们，与我一起，只是为了泄欲吧，我连这个都做不好了……只顾着自己……对不起对不起……”  
易晓坤脑中又再突然回想起遂英看自己时那陌生淡漠的眼神，遂英不要他了，他腻了他，是不是晁烽炎也会很快腻烦他，他是如此没用，刚刚他有多快活此时便有多难受，他的身体已经成这样了，他被遂英和晁烽炎调教成了离不开男人只能被肏屁股的骚货，如果晁烽炎也离开，他今后该何去何从……  
“不是。”  
晁烽炎眉头紧锁，一把拉下易晓坤捂脸的手，看着他哭的狼狈实在不怎么好看的脸，心底徒生一股焦躁情绪。  
晁烽炎其实一直也拿不准自己到底是何心态与易晓坤保持着这样的暧昧关系，起初他也只是有些好奇遂英会格外在意这个小丐帮的原由到底是什么，但随着他们身体的日益交缠仿佛连平日里并无交集的心都慢慢走近了。  
晁烽炎因出身问题对男女之事一直都有一股病态的抵触情绪，遂英知道他的过去有多不堪所以才对他容忍迁就，甚至就连泄欲之事都由着他折腾……  
但自从这个小丐帮出现后，晁烽炎似乎终于可以正视自己心底的扭曲欲望，那些从任何人那都得不到一股平和安宁仿佛只有从他身上才能感受得到。  
晁烽炎不知道为何会这样，但他这个人，在这些事上想不通也懒得再往深里想，他只是知道，他想要他，他能要他，简单、直接。  
易晓坤疑惑的看着晁烽炎，不知他这声“不是”是否定了什么，或者说他知道他否定了什么却不敢相信这话会从晁烽炎口中说出。  
晁烽炎抬手以拇指抹去他脸上的泪痕，然后手托住他后脑往下一按，吻住了易晓坤愕然微张的嘴。  
易晓坤无法不惊讶，自打他们相识不论身体缠绵时交缠的有多紧密，晁烽炎却从来都没有吻过他，为此他私下也曾偷偷问过遂英，遂英给他的回答却是“他口臭”，易晓坤自然是不会将他的戏言当真，可心底却一直有着这么个疑惑，他是不喜欢吻人吗。  
晁烽炎见易晓坤不知所措的瞪着眼珠子，另一手覆上他的眼，命令道：“闭眼。”  
易晓坤这才懵懵懂懂的闭了眼专注的与晁烽炎亲吻起来，较之身体交合时晁烽炎那总好似拼杀一般的用尽全力，他的吻却是温柔的好似不是他本人……  
晁烽炎不常与人接吻，显然吻技生疏不若遂英那般只凭一根舌头就能叫人意乱情迷，但他这份生涩却令易晓坤心底燃起莫名的期待和兴奋。  
男人的吻究竟意味着什么易晓坤并不知道，但晁烽炎对他的特别和笨拙的柔情他却是通过这个吻深切的体会到了。  
一吻罢，易晓坤紊乱的思绪渐渐平复下来，他垂着眼红着脸靠在晁烽炎身上低低喘息，晁烽炎却像是没吻够似的又在他唇上啄了啄，然后翻身将他重新压回身下，亲吻顺势下移。  
“嗯呃……”剧烈起伏的胸口被男人的唇吻住，然后吸卷着挺翘的小肉粒儿来回拨弄嗫咬。  
易晓坤的鼻息一下子便乱了，体内情潮涌起他难耐的缩起了身子，双腿夹住男人腰腹，但理智却又规劝住他要注意男人的伤，他又不得不敞开腿避免碰到他的腰。  
晁烽炎却并不管会否压到伤口，他探手下去捞住易晓坤光洁的大腿一抬，顺势腰杆一挺，因二人姿势半滑出的炙热阳根噗的一下深深干入那湿滑紧致的肉道，顶的易晓坤喉间溢出一声绵软长吟，舒服的浑身战栗，后穴痉挛紧缩。  
晁烽炎也被易晓坤热烈的反应刺激的欲火大炽，他已然隐忍了许久了，距离之前碰面与他欢好快有月余，加上八月十五爽约的愧疚，他渴望这个淫荡的小东西渴望了太久。  
尽管有伤在身，可晁烽炎还是不管不顾的放肆开肏了，他双手掰开小丐帮的双股埋身在那深邃肉穴中尽情的抽插捣弄，以坚挺的粗大阳物狠狠的蹂躏内里每一寸敏感肉壁，更是抵着那阳心不间断的施与刺激。  
易晓坤惊声尖叫，情欲勃发之时四肢牢牢缠住压覆着他的雄壮男人，饥渴又满足的扭臀迎合那猛力的插干，交合处很快便随着这火热的互动融化成一片。  
情热如沸，欲炽愈狂，易晓坤的意识彻底陷落在男人凶猛的温柔里，他竟不知在晁烽炎看似冷厉的外表下竟藏着那样炽热的一颗心。

夜露 （四）下(没写完待续_(:з」∠)_)  
隔日一早，易晓坤在晁烽炎的怀中醒来，晁烽炎比他醒得早，却也没起床吵醒他，而是小憩着等他醒过来后才翻身下床，但还没等起身便被易晓坤扯住了手腕。  
“烽哥，你的伤口……没事吧？”  
晁烽炎没说话而是转头静静的看着他，易晓坤心下一跳，眨眨眼，不知对方为何这样看他，有些迟疑不安的又缩回了手，却被眼疾手快的晁烽炎捉住，然后他扯开衣襟露出那道狰狞的伤疤，让他的手摸了上去。  
不知为何只这样一个动作易晓坤却脸红了，心跳也异常的快速，明明前一夜他们所作之事比这个要过分百倍，易晓坤红着脸小心翼翼的摩挲着男人的腰腹，发现并没有裂开不由松了口气。  
叫易晓坤检查完后晁烽炎才从地上捡起散落一地的衣衫和铠甲，他一件件的穿好，穿的过程中易晓坤就在旁裹着被子偷眼忘他。  
男人那健硕的身形渐渐被黑金色的铠甲包裹，可包裹的越严实却越是透出一股不苟言笑的冰冷禁欲气息，易晓坤一时间看的呆滞了，心底最直接的感言就是这个男人真的太好看了。  
晁烽炎穿戴整齐转过身来到床前，“我先回营了，明日再来。”伸手在易晓坤头上拍了拍，看似面无表情，但眼神里透出的不再是以往那种淡漠，而是多了一抹不为人察的宠溺，易晓坤心慌慌傻呆呆的看着男人离去半晌都没反应过来。  
晁烽炎走后易晓坤裹着被子在床上发了会呆，只觉昨晚之事好似做梦一般……虽然晁烽炎自始至终也没向他明确表述什么，但易晓坤的心却莫名安定下来，他意识到晁烽炎应该不会像遂英那样一声不响的绝情离去，即便是日后他有心和他分开，大概……也是会来告知他一声的吧。  
想到遂英，易晓坤本亢奋了整晚的心绪又渐渐低落下来，他同时喜欢上了两个人，即便从晁烽炎处得到了些许安慰，却并不能弥补他从遂英那受到的伤害，易晓坤还是希望遂英能把话说清楚，或者……他自己向对方说清楚，他不想再自欺欺人得过且过下去，为了避免自己陷得太深……  
…………  
晁烽炎见过医师后领了当日的药，服下后洗了个澡换了身便装便出了门，他先是到遂英常去的地方转了一圈，没能瞧见这人，后来终于是在玉箫楼的琴台下找着了，然后便自然而然看到了他身边的人。  
那异域美女的确长得很漂亮，很对遂英的味儿，他冷眼旁观这二人隐在一道暧昧纱帐后旁若无人的亲密交谈，那番姿态无怪易晓坤发现了会接受不了。  
晁烽炎此时并没有上前，只是默默转身离开，却堵在了遂英归程的路上。  
遂英灌了一肚子不知滋味的酒脚步有些虚浮的往回走着，天色已然渐渐暗淡下来，他穿过一条巷子一转弯，发现不远处倚墙站着一人，那人也恰好瞧见他了，自阴影内缓步踱出。  
遂英看清楚了那人不是别人，正是自己的铁哥们晁烽炎，瞧见他安然无恙像根标枪一样戳在那，虽面无表情却一副兴师问罪气势汹汹的模样，他勾起唇角邪邪一笑。  
“让我猜猜，你这刚能从床上爬起来就拎着刀来找我，还一副这么横的样子，这是……找我干架来了？”  
晁烽炎从旁将立在墙根的一把长枪拿起朝遂英一扔，正是遂英常用的武器碎魂枪，是他特意从他副将那取来的。  
“少废话，决斗，地方你挑。”  
“……妈的，老子怕你不成，别以为你受了伤我就会手下留情。”遂英接枪后啐了口，一副你小子找打我绝不手软的嚣张德性。  
俩人相约距离大营不远处，河边官道的一处开阔地，亮出兵刃不容分说当即开始了决斗，刀来枪往打的精彩纷呈。  
遂英与晁烽炎两人相识十多年，切磋不下千次，对彼此的路数再熟悉不过，至今胜场遂英七百九十四次，晁烽炎八百一十二次，虽相差不大但到底是晁烽炎略胜一筹，只不过今日晁烽炎重伤初愈，状态欠佳，两人打了小半个时辰最后遂英一枪插在地上嚷嚷着：“不打了不打了，妈的，身体都没恢复你他妈没事闲的非得自己来找虐！老子才没闲工夫给你这病猫喂招。”  
一屁股坐在地上，抬手抹了一把额上的汗，顺便舔舔被晁烽炎的刀锋划伤的手背，一丝血腥气登时在口腔中泛开，遂英这大咧随性的样就好似敛了利齿默默舔伤口的狼。  
晁烽炎持着盾刀的双手微微有些颤抖，他呼呼喘着粗气，也一刀插在了地上，扔了盾，一屁股坐下，额上流下的汗顺着脸颊滑至棱角分明的下巴，汇成一滴跌落于地。  
两人背靠背坐了会，遂英给伤口止了血才又开口：“到底啥事，痛快说。”遂英太了解晁烽炎了，这人二话不说就动手，有话都是动完手后才说。  
晁烽炎也没藏着掖着，他也一抹汗，张口道：“那小子，玩不起，你以后别再招惹他了。”  
遂英一怔，他们都知道“那小子”指的谁，遂英瞬间想起昨天被易晓坤撞见自己与艾玛图索一起时的模样，迟疑了会突然笑了，“那小子昨晚跟你在一起？行啊你，伤的这么重还敢爬他的床，我说你该不会认真了吧？”  
遂英这没心没肺讨人嫌的口吻惹得晁烽炎有些不快，眉头微皱转头看他，遂英也与他对视，藏在嘴中的下半句调侃不知怎地在瞧见对方这格外严肃认真的眼神时，突然卡了壳，说不出来了。  
他看出晁烽炎的态度不对劲，心下诧异，这人该不会真的认真了吧，心底突然起了些异样心思——  
“哦~~~~让我不招惹他，也行啊，正好我也玩的差不多，没啥新鲜劲儿了，我可以不招惹他，不过……那要是他来招惹我呢？”遂英邪笑着逼视回去，眼神里带着一贯的风流。  
别忘了，当初这小丐帮最先看上的，是他。  
两人锋利的眼神于空中交锋，仿佛针尖对麦芒，似都无意相让，但很快晁烽炎眼神突然冷了下来，眼底含着一抹晦涩寒光，“你若无心，就不要糟蹋别人心意，好自为之。”  
晁烽炎撑起身，拾起地上的盾和刀，头也不回的走了。  
遂英懒懒的坐在地上，看着男人远去的背影突然轻笑出声，只是这笑容颇有些复杂，没了刚刚与晁烽炎对峙时的锋锐邪气，多了丝耐人寻味的萧索。  
他没想到晁烽炎竟然对那个小丐帮真的动了心思，这小子还真可以，果然是个勾人的妖精，万年的冰山都让他给融化了。  
兄弟话都说成这样了，遂英能如何，虽然对那个小丐帮他其实也有点别的心思，昨日之事他知道他误会了本想晚上找他说清楚，可……说清楚又能如何呢，他本来就是个不安分的浪荡子，他自己都没信心与谁刻意去经营一段感情，又何必解释。  
这也恰好是个时机，他们纠缠的时间不短了，该断了，也难得晁烽炎能看上什么人，这人打小经历非常之事，有着那样疯癫的一个娘，造就了性格扭曲的晁烽炎，他能放下戒心让人走进心中这几率好比铁树开花，真是稀罕得很，罢了罢了，他桃花遍地也不差那小奶丐一个，成全兄弟成人之美，也没啥难的。  
如此打定主意，遂英叹息了声，强行将心底那抹不甘深深的隐藏起。  
…………  
隔日易晓坤在玉箫楼又一次见到遂英时，努力鼓起勇气站到了遂英面前，希望跟他单独谈谈。  
一旁的貌美舞姬艾玛图索见状，瞪大了一双漂亮猫瞳好奇的看着他们，一副八卦兮兮的样儿。  
遂英沉默一瞬，看着表情局促难安的小丐帮露出了个邪笑，“有什么事，就直接说吧，艾玛不是外人。”说着，还一把搂住了艾玛图索的肩膀，他这动作不但令易晓坤意外，艾玛图索看戏的眼神登时就变了，她笑的愈发美艳了，但眼底却飞快掠过一抹杀气。  
易晓坤没能捕捉那抹异样，只是傻愣愣的看着相拥的二人，脸上写满了不可置信和无法掩饰的悲伤。  
遂英五感敏锐被源自怀中人的那抹杀气激的后脖梗子直冒凉气，他另一只手悄悄捅了捅艾玛图索示意她配合一下别拆他台，艾玛图索斜了他一眼，看似风情万种实则暗藏杀机，然后却非常配合的一歪头枕在遂英肩上，笑着问易晓坤：“你有什么事吗？”  
易晓坤看着眼前这对外形十分相配的佳偶，喉咙干涩一句话也说不出来，尽管此前已有过猜测，但眼见为实……  
他知道他跟遂英，大概是真的完了，或者说他们本来就从没开始过。  
瞧着小丐帮黯然离去的背影，直到看不见人了艾玛图索第一时间推开遂英，嫌弃的掸掸衣袖，双手环抱酥胸歪着头冲遂英露出了个十分和善的微笑，嘴里却吐出一句与这笑容非常不相符的斥骂：“渣滓。”  
然后纤指往脖子上一划，语气格外阴狠的低语，“我处理过不少你这种负心汉，说实话，这种活计我做起来格外得心应手。”威胁过后美人傲娇一转身，扇着扇子身姿蹁跹的朝反方向走了。  
独留“渣滓”天策遂英愣在原地，他其实并未太将艾玛图索的鄙视当回事，但遂英本以为结束与易晓坤之事自己该是不会有什么特别感觉，即便有，也不该……如此心痛。  
他脑中此刻映着的，是那小奶丐临走前眼眶通红的模样，他差点控制不住上前拉住他的手腕将他纳入怀中。  
遂英站在原地，双手紧握成拳抵在腿侧，想起昨日晁烽炎那句“你若无心，就不要糟蹋别人心意，好自为之。”心头更是刺痛的厉害，半晌后他一拳砸向廊上石柱，啐出一口。  
“妈的！”  
易晓坤伤心异常，失魂落魄的打扫完庭院一刻也不愿多呆的躲回家，害怕再次偶遇遂英。  
晁烽炎晚上到他这来时闻到满屋的酒气，看到桌上的酒，再一看床上那隆起的身形，一搐一搐的鼓动着，心底泛起一丝此前从未有过的怜惜。  
他从那凌乱的被子卷里剥出醉醺醺的易晓坤，睡梦中的他还蹙着眉脸上泪痕犹未干，晁烽炎将这小东西抱进怀里，低头陷入沉思。  
之后数日，易晓坤有心拒绝玉箫楼管事的活计，但架不住对方请求他再帮帮忙，最近玉箫楼里琐碎之事太多，又筹备着一项重要庆典舞祭，管事实在无暇另寻他人，易晓坤没办法只得硬着头皮继续干着。  
遂英自那日决绝的拒绝了他之后出入玉箫楼对他几乎完全视而不见，易晓坤心伤的不行，不想去碍对方的眼只得刻意回避着他。  
玉箫楼的下人们都忙忙碌碌为那庆典舞祭做着诸多准备，易晓坤私下也打听了一番，好像九月初九那日玉箫楼要宴请重要宾客，邀得西域舞姬艾玛图索献舞，这些下人们也都亢奋异常终于可一饱眼福亲眼见识西域舞姬的倾城舞姿。  
易晓坤对那些歌舞什么的本没什么兴趣，但他对艾玛图索这个人却好奇非常，毕竟……如果不是她，遂英说不定也不会那么快便腻烦了他……  
九月初九这日，玉箫楼内外灯火通明，戌时初便有宾客络绎不绝的进出楼内，那修葺的富丽堂皇的琴台乐馆如今也是焕然一新，能一睹西域顶级舞姬献舞风采，不知多少商贾贵客受邀特意远道而来登门莅临，玉箫楼的老板站在门外迎来送往笑的满脸桃花。  
至戌时末，终于迎来了今夜最为重要的两名宾客，这二位一出场那气势便力压众人一头，其中一蓄着两撇小胡子的中年男人身后更是有六名护卫之多。  
忙完了自己的事一直偷偷躲在角落里偷窥的易晓坤在看到这两名大人物时，登时头皮发麻，因为其中那身形高大的金发俊美男人他实在是熟的很，正是那将他逼得不得不从太原遁走至这雁门关，之前还险些让其捉了扒皮的九涯大货站的老板斩九涯，这人一身华服举手投足间贵气逼人，唇边含笑，风采依旧，似是没了收拾被易晓坤折腾出的烂摊子时的那种狼狈，东山再起了。  
易晓坤近些日子沉浸在安稳中与遂晁二人过得惬意竟都忘了自己头顶一直悬着这么一个仇家，他知晓斩九涯是个心狠手辣颇为记仇的主，上一次是因为有晁烽炎横插一杠子将他救了，之后虽不见他再派人来捉他，但定然不会轻易放过他。  
易晓坤心下不安起来，生怕被斩九涯瞅见，忙躲进暗处隐匿了身形，他想立刻开溜，但是他隐忍了这么多天，今天就想远远的瞅一眼那艾玛图索的舞姿，叫他就这么走掉实在有点不甘心，他一咬牙，还是没脚底抹油，心存侥幸只要小心一点不露面，藏在暗处，只要看一眼，他看完大概也就能对遂英彻底死心了……  
此时的遂英，身穿便服打扮的宛似一位寻常商贾的富贵公子躲在人群中，冷冷的看着那阵仗颇大的二人嚣张迈入玉箫楼，饵已布好，网也撒下了，今日，便是收网之时。  
遂英一双风流桃花眼中此刻流转的可不是那流连花丛时的纨绔邪气，而是满满的肃杀冷意，自那日他从那些黑衣人的刀下拼死救出晁烽炎，他便对着血流不止重伤昏迷的兄弟发誓，谁敢伤他兄弟，他便要他们做他枪下亡魂！  
老晁的命，是捡来的，没死在战场上却险些死在一伙匪徒偷袭下，这对他们来说绝对是种羞辱，遂英往日里与晁烽炎嬉笑怒骂切磋互怼好似没心没肺，但熟知他性情的人都知道他十分重情重义，尤其是对晁烽炎，他年纪虚长他一岁，虽整日看似没什么正形但到底是他兄长，他不可能眼瞅着自己兄弟被打杀成这样而不去复仇。  
雷将军与苍大将军命人与“漠北孤星”接头布局时他自动请缨，不眠不休数日调查方才查出那伙黑衣人的来历，他今日，就是来索命的。  
…………  
易晓坤一直躲在后头不敢露面，直至舞祭宾宴正式开始，琴台上响起乐声，佳人起舞，琴台下觥筹交错，艾玛图索作为压轴绝技献舞，此前的数支歌舞仅仅只是助兴而已，但虽说是助兴，那美艳的歌姬舞姬却也叫人赏心悦目看花了眼，酒过三巡，热场结束之后，楼台内的灯火突然间全部熄灭，宾客中间登时起了一阵骚乱，但很快的骚乱便止歇了，因狭长琴台的尽头突然亮起一盏、两盏、三盏烛火，伴随那荧光出现，响起一阵非常好听的驼铃声。  
一位身穿白色纱裙，浑身缀满灿灿宝石坠饰，薄纱覆面的绝美女子突然自黑暗中踱步而出，她手提一盏莲花灯，赤着脚一步一步朝琴台正中走去。  
她走的不疾不徐，一阵阵的驼铃声正是从她脚腕处的银色铃铛上发出，那声音仿佛穿透了无尽的黑暗和大漠的风沙，从遥远天边飘渺而来。  
她的身后还跟着两名同样非常美艳的乐姬，一手提灯，一手怀抱一把造型独特的竖琴，另一人则持着火不思胡琴。  
众人皆被眼前一幕所吸引，覆着轻薄面纱的舞姬艾玛图索绝美非常，一头及腰的银白长发披散着，鬓角旁编着几缕精致发辫穿了一串串宝石珠链缀在额前，晶莹闪烁魅惑人眼，薄纱下的一抹轻笑弧度更是惹得人恨不得揉揉眼珠子好看的更加真切。  
易晓坤偷觑着这美艳的舞姬，只是出场便如此惊艳，之后她随着乐声在琴台之上翩然起舞，那舞姿更是迷惑人心，妖娆夺魄，铃音绕耳不绝。  
艾玛图索就好似月夜下自黑暗中孕育而生的精灵，举手投足间叫人沉醉其中难以自拔，她舞到中途时便手持一黄金熔铸、嵌着各种宝石的长颈酒壶到台下祝酒，就连倒酒的姿态都翩若惊鸿好似一只蝶儿，更似那洞窟壁画中翩然飞升的飞天仙女，让人移不开眼。  
台下那些叫她撩拨的心痒难耐的男人们无不伸着酒杯求赐酒一杯，不多时便起了一阵骚乱，其中一脾气霸道的年轻男子不满旁人趁乱往舞姬身上乱摸的行径而发怒，掀翻一人的同时忽的一把将艾玛图索拉至自己身后。  
歌舞瞬间被打断，但接下来这人的一句痴言却惹来众人哄笑，这年轻男子面庞难掩青涩稚嫩瞧着年岁不大怕是刚刚成年，竟然当众对艾玛图索表白，称对其一见钟情并赌誓一定要娶艾玛图索为妻。  
众人被这小子不知天高地厚的妄言激起哄笑，谁也没把这青年的戏言当真，略略被惊讶到的艾玛图索眼里甚至含着一抹玩味，她滑溜的宛若蛇一般的身姿不着痕迹的从青年的手中挣脱，勾起唇角笑的勾魂摄魄，脚下步履快速变换，飘走的前一刻伸出一手在那俊俏霸道的小郎君下巴上撩了一把，笑语道：“公子可莫要把话说的太满哦~你对奴家……可是一无所知哦~”  
她的汉话虽咬字不准却非常好听，那被他撩了下巴的青年一时间盯着她那倾城笑颜看的面红耳赤，呆愣当场。  
乐声又起，这闹剧般的一幕过后台下的气氛更是喧嚣，艾玛图索不愧为西域艳冠群芳的顶级舞姬，不仅仅是那霸气的小郎君，就连今夜排头最大的，那身后始终有六名护卫的中年男子都看上了她，艾玛图索捧着酒壶上前给他倒酒时被那护卫之一阻了一阻，检查过酒水无异后才在其主子的眼色下放行。  
终于来到了这男子身前，艾玛图索笑颜如花，身子妖娆随着乐声继续起舞，在他身前转了几圈香气缭绕才暧昧的坐到他的腿上给他斟酒，中年男子样貌普通，唇上蓄着一撇小胡子，他笑看着美艳舞姬献酒，一双不甚安分的大手揽着艾玛图索的腰在她的腰臀上暧昧摩挲了好几把，甚至俯下身将脸埋进女人的发中深吸几口那香气然后大笑赞叹出声，酒香不如美人香。  
一旁一直远远盯着他们的霸道青年见状又要发作，却被他身旁的人拦住。  
“你小子别再捣乱了！你想你爹回去扒了你的皮吗？”青年死死攥着他的手腕低声警告。  
他已经被刚刚这小子不按常理出牌的行为惊出一身冷汗了，眼前这局布置的有多不易他是知道的，若是真被这被美人冲昏了头的傻小子搞砸，他回去可不是领几十军棍的事……  
这边二人争执没人在意，大家都沉浸在这醉生梦死的愉悦气氛下，然后，变故突生。  
一声声嘶力竭的尖叫率先划破了这似梦似幻的氛围，易晓坤早在见识了艾玛图索那惊人一舞后悄然离开，一个人跑到楼下的庭院坐在栏杆上一口一口的喝着闷酒，听到这声尖叫时，他有一瞬间的呆滞，他抬头向上看，却见那窗户突然被来自里面的一股大力撞烂，然后一道人影从里面被打飞出来，跌落廊下，跌落时头部磕在了那坚硬的石台上发出一声叫人毛骨悚然的脆响，红白脑浆泼洒一地。  
易晓坤亲眼目睹了这一幕，眼珠子瞠的老大，登时胃里一阵翻搅，他捂着嘴却也没能将那股恶心劲儿捂住，“呕”的一声将刚喝下肚的酒吐了出来。  
他连呛带咳的吐出了腹内大半酒水，惊得浑身汗毛直竖，下意识的就抱住了一旁的石柱，然后就见不断有人被从高楼上抛下，尸体遍地，却是穿着统一的服饰，貌似都是那个有六名护卫的男人的手下，此时楼内更是乱成一团，刀剑碰撞声与惨嚎尖叫声不绝于耳。  
易晓坤一直没能在台下看见遂英，今天从宴请开始前他就已经一直在留意了这人为何今日没出现，艾玛图索在玉箫楼的“初舞”哎，他竟然不来看吗？  
然后变故突发后这个一直牵动他思绪的男人突然就出现了，遂英满面肃杀的一脚踢开了院门，带领了一队身穿银甲的天策府将士突然出现，冷静的下达了一串指令，瞬间让训练有素的众将士这栋楼为了个水泄不通，易晓坤甚至还看见了他们背负了数架大型弓弩，清一色拉开对准了那琴台楼阁，这般天罗地网显然是早就埋伏好了的，楼内慌乱往外跑的人无不都撞在了这张大网上。

夜露 （四）下下  
这一晚的收网行动战果颇丰，大鱼被活捉，其六名功夫高强的护卫羽翼均被剪除，但唯一遗憾的是另一条大鱼九涯货栈的老板斩九涯狡猾至极，一发现事情不对第一时间以易容之术将尸体与自己掉包后趁乱逃走了。  
捕捉的过程易晓坤并没有参与，仅仅只是在旁围观，一晚上还真没少让他瞧热闹……尤其是艾玛图索的热闹，他离开后琴台之上究竟发生了啥他只是听关系不错的小厮宝童口沫横飞的给他讲述当时的场景，道是艾玛图索这人当真隐藏的非常之深，看似手无缚鸡之力柔弱娇艳的一名舞姬，结果趁倒酒时掏出匕首出手如电，一刀捅的那胡子男重伤倒地，于桌案上翻身躲过身后护卫的刀锋后又是以极为诡异的手法反手一刀抹了旁边一名护卫的脖子并将之一脚踹出窗户。  
易晓坤见到的那名跌破脑袋的人就是她踹出去的，然后接下来发生的一幕就更神奇了，如非亲眼所见，小厮都不相信这世上真的有那般神奇的缩骨功，明明看似明艳靓丽的一个大美女，可却在短短几个呼吸间便身形暴涨，骨骼发出诡异声响的同时身高窜高了数寸，身形也壮硕了许多，恢复本来样貌的男子长相依然俊美的叫人雌雄莫辩，可他在恢复男儿身后将胸前两团柔软的东西扯下扔到一边后，小厮的下巴是彻底掉到了地上……  
恢复男儿身的艾玛图索一甩长发，朝着惊呆的众人笑笑翻身上梁摸出两把寒光烁烁的弯刀，便开始了屠杀。  
他身形鬼魅出手如电，刀刀致命，几乎是出现在哪就是鲜血泼洒，尸体横陈，与此同时与他一起行动的，在宾客之中混有数名身着常服的天策和苍云的高手，他们自地板下翻出提前准备好的武器很快便与那胡子男的手下战成一团。  
事发突然加之行动如迅雷极速，很多人都没反应过来便被杀了，他们甚至从室内打到了室外，武力值算不得多高的十多名护卫均被毫不留情的抹杀，但另外六名高手护卫，除了一开始被艾玛图索偷袭刺杀成功的一人，余下那五人绝地反击，竟让他们一时拿之不下，僵持了不短的时间，直到被遂英逮到机会下令放弩，接连射伤两人，他披甲持枪加入战局，在同僚和友军的助阵下才将五人逐一击杀枪下。  
后面的厮杀易晓坤也瞧见了，他胆战心惊的躲在石柱后头看了个全套，甚至连之后的一出闹剧也……  
恢复了男儿身的艾玛图索浑身浴血，一双弯刀尽染血光宛若一尊无情杀神，他一刀将最后一名护卫的头颅斩下后，漂亮的脸上溅上了几滴血，凶残而又美丽，只可惜，那在宴会上对他一见钟情热切表白的小郎君，在看到他敞开的衣衫下平坦结实的胸肌，和纱裙下长腿间隐约可见的可疑凸起时不得不幻灭。  
特别是当艾玛图索一回头看见他惊愕失望的表情时，笑得满脸邪气，那俊美的笑颜上残留着属于舞姬艾玛图索的美艳动人痕迹，他单手握刀朝前一指，刀尖抵着小郎君的鼻尖邪佞的来了句：“你之前，说要娶谁来着？”  
听到他的问话，有一瞬间，本混乱不堪的现场嘈杂声全无，遂英更是眼神诡异的看了看那愣小子一眼，心道这熊孩子怎么回事？要娶谁？才一会没见他这是干了啥蠢事？  
这小子他可是熟悉得很，包括易晓坤其实都觉得这人有点眼熟（曾被他犹豫着从边关十大美男排行榜剔除，因年纪太小没啥男人味缘故）。  
这名行事乖张脾气霸道却又有点二的小郎君，名叫雷万钧，乃天策府宣广大将军雷旭之幼子，雷旭雷将军是遂英的顶头上司，更是他的恩师。  
雷万钧脸色忽白忽青，他握着刀盾的手都有点不稳，瞪视着弯刀对面的男子，对方竟然比他还高半个头，扮作舞姬时的艾玛图索身高就已经与他差不多少了，缩骨功释放后他身形赫然比雷万钧还要结实高大些，雷万钧想到刚刚自己在宴会上护着对方表白的一幕此刻就恨不得拿盾猛捶自己脑袋。  
“怎么说不出话了，奴家现在可以回复公子哦~”艾玛图索显然对雷万钧很有兴趣，他收回刀，下一瞬身形便闪到了雷万钧身侧，垂首在他耳边低语：“公子你可要说话算话，我近期就住在云翳馆，等你上门提亲~”说完还故意舔了一下雷万钧的耳垂，惊得这小子一蹦三尺高大骂变态给我滚！回手就是一刀，但艾玛图索却早已经闪人了。  
远远的空中传来他的笑语：“你这脾气不太好，得调教一番了。遂将军，回去告诉你们雷大将军，我月门一脉欠他的人情已经还了，以后，两清。”  
艾玛图索走后显然成了众人乐子的雷万钧面红耳赤的捂着耳朵质问遂英：“他他他他他到底是谁！这这这这这妖人到底是男是女？”  
遂英无奈叹息以一种看傻帽的眼神看着眼前这气的跳脚的愣头青，“艾玛图索，性别男，他还有另一个名字，漠北孤星陆辰，是西域的顶级刺客，舞姬……是兼差。”  
遂英应付完呆若木鸡的雷小呆挥挥手招呼众人清理战场，一旁一直看戏的苍云三人相视一眼从彼此眼中都能瞧见些许的忍俊不禁。  
宴席上强硬拦住雷少犯二的乃苍云军的怀宁将军苍钺，雷大将军与苍钺的爹怀远大将军苍铠交情不错，苍钺与雷万钧自然也是打小相熟，他也最是看不惯他这又拽又二的狗熊脾气，他一把揽过呆滞的雷万钧在他肩膀上杵了杵挖苦道：“一见钟情哈，赌誓要娶人家哈？你小子可要说到做到，哈哈哈！”  
苍钺敢笑话脾气火爆的雷万钧，其他二人却是一个抬头望天一个拿脚搓地，憋笑憋得厉害。  
遂英也是瞅见雷万钧那傻样后摇摇头乐了，“你招惹的债，自己兜着吧。”  
几人调侃够了雷少，言归正传，三苍云中一人抱拳向遂英道了声：“这些时日辛苦遂将军忙前忙后，后续的事就交给我们吧。”  
说话的是苍云墨羽营的雁回校尉，八月十五那伙黑衣人劫走的物资和截杀的大部分将士都是他们的人，本来此事也该是交由他们处理才是，但上面的人不知如何安排的，这次的事竟然全权交给了遂英处理，包括与艾玛图索接触。遂英不负众望将此事办的极为漂亮，几名苍云小将对其也甚是钦佩。  
遂英看着狼藉遍地的景象，长吁口气，“可以，叫你们的人进来接手吧。”  
事情既已办妥，遂英爽快的撂下了担子，静静地看着苍云的人按部就班的接手，没多久便将尸体清运一空，活捉了四五名重要头目押解回去。  
待得人都走的差不多了，玉箫楼的人才敢冒出头来去收拾烂摊子，小厮宝童在这些人乱战时就跟易晓坤一块躲在廊柱下，他跟易晓坤招呼了声便上琴台乐楼内打扫去了。  
易晓坤则留在原地，他一直躲在廊柱后头观察着一切，此时院落内除了他就只剩遂英，见遂英盯着远处出神，那俊朗的侧颜叫易晓坤看的还是异常心动。  
他大着胆子悄悄接近遂英，没等走到近前遂英便察觉了有人靠近，转头一眼看到了他，两人相互对视了眼，易晓坤眼含复杂眸光不敢继续走近了，就那样隔着几步远痴痴的看着他。  
遂英显然也不是刚意识到这小子会出现在这，实际上他刚刚率领众人拼杀时便已经瞧见了他，但那会他不能分心，虽派了一人盯着他保护他不被牵连进去，却一直没理会他。当然，近些时日他总是对易晓坤视而不见，易晓坤也该是知道他的意思。  
“那个……那个、我、我想……跟你说……那什么……那个……”易晓坤迟疑着开口，但一被遂英注视便开始紧张结巴。  
易晓坤之前好不容易下定决心放弃遂英了，可今日旁观瞧得分外清楚，艾玛图索是个男人，且依照刚刚的事情发展他也大概猜出遂英此前与艾玛图索走的那么近，最大的原因应该是任务需要，但易晓坤也不能十分肯定，可他不愿意放弃一丝一毫追回遂英的机会，即便不是误会，他也想听遂英说清楚。  
“什么？”易晓坤嘀嘀咕咕的遂英没听清他说了什么，自然而然走近了两步。  
“我说，那个……我想说，我、我喜欢你！”虽然结巴，但易晓坤鼓足勇气终于是将心底的话大声说了出来。  
遂英的脚步顿住，他瞪大了眼似是没料到易晓坤竟会在这种情形下向他告白。  
这小子喜欢自己，是的，遂英知道，不只是晁烽炎的提醒，他其实知道的更早一些，早在之前他们关系如胶似漆，他抱着他一做一整晚都没感觉腻烦的时候，不过遂英脑子里想的是这贪欢的小丐帮之所以会喜欢自己，大概也就是因为自己是他第一个男人，且两人关系太过亲昵给他产生了一种肉欲吸引即爱恋的错觉，遂英很清楚，这样的关系大抵都脆弱得很。  
“哦~~你喜欢我啊，那你，喜欢我什么？我有什么可让你喜欢的，难不成喜欢我老二大，肏的你爽？”遂英想起老晁的警告，心底就莫名生出一阵烦躁，故意将话说的很难听，希望小丐帮趁早看清这段纯由肉体发展出来的关系。  
“嗯！”  
嗯——嗯？  
遂英以为这小子被他讽刺不说飙泪转头就跑，起码也会伤心一下，哪料问话丢出，易晓坤不假思索的就是肯定的一声“嗯”。  
遂英以看小怪物的眼神看着易晓坤，易晓坤澄清的大眼也无丝毫退缩的迎视他。  
“…………”  
“不、不行吗？我是喜欢你的身体啊……喜、喜欢你的……老二……谁也没规定，喜欢一个人不可以喜欢身体吧？”。  
遂英扶额，这小丐帮的神经出乎他意料的坚韧……  
“只是喜欢身体的话，老晁就行吧，难不成他还满足不了你？”  
“烽哥是烽哥，你是你。”  
“哟？”  
遂英听闻此话莞尔，笑的满脸邪气，突然一个闪身抢步到易晓坤身前，惊得易晓坤本能的往后退了几步，遂英也顺势又再欺近，直至将易晓坤逼得退无可退背抵在了身后的石柱上。  
遂英一手持枪，一手重重的抵在了易晓坤耳侧，居高临下突然靠近，两人的脸瞬间贴近到只留寸许空间。  
“太贪心了可不是好习惯，你小子难不成——还真想一并收了我跟老晁？”  
遂英一双半睁的桃花眼紧迫盯人，饶有兴味的盯着这个色心包天的小丐帮，心底不知是第几次感叹这小子贪的像个准备过冬的耗子。  
易晓坤被遂英突然如此靠近刺激的心跳加速，嗅到遂英身上的味道更是脸上泛出红晕，之前他们亲密无间数度缠绵，他早已将男人的味道镌刻进身体每一处，此时仅仅只是离的近了，嗅到他的味道，就有些腿软。  
“不可以吗？我喜欢你，可是也喜欢烽哥哥……你们，我都喜欢。”  
易晓坤丝毫不觉得同时喜欢上两个人有多不好，他小声的嘀嘀咕咕——他爹年轻时除了他娘还收了六房妾室，一大家子和和睦睦，他跟几位小娘还有弟弟妹妹们感情也一直不错，他爹从小就教育他男人只要有本事，就不怕娶不上媳妇，但同时也教育他不能辜负每一位妻妾，要雨露均沾……才能后院安宁，如果不是后来家族遭难……他现在还是江南瞿县首富易家大少爷，估计也早有妻妾了。  
其实易晓坤刚来雁门关时就悄悄私下列了边关十大美男子排行榜，如果不是他没他爹那赚钱的本事，他又岂会只是收了遂英和晁烽炎，他十个都想要！  
如果此刻让遂英知道易晓坤当初的打算，遂英怕是要狠狠干死这个不知天高地厚的小丐帮，俩都不够还他妈十个！他菊花放得下那么多鸡巴吗！！  
好在易晓坤也就只是偷偷私下里琢磨琢磨，从没向二人透露出这贪婪的心思，现实里他有贼心却没那贼胆，而且他发现，其实喜欢了两个人，他的心就被填的满满的了，尤其是遂英还总是想甩掉他，害得他近些日子满脑子都是他，难过的茶饭不思。  
遂英被易晓坤嘀嘀咕咕的一番话整懵圈了，愣了一会后突然哈哈哈的大笑出声，惊得易晓坤瞪着浑圆的眼珠子使劲瞧他。  
遂英笑的快背过气儿去，笑了半天才以额头顶着易晓坤的脑袋赞道：“你小子还真特么绝，不愧是我遂某人看上的人。”  
易晓坤眼睛瞬间就亮了，然后不等向遂英求证便突感头晕目眩，他被遂英直接扛起，像抗麻袋一般扛起就走。  
“哎，干、干嘛去？”易晓坤大头朝下，控的脑袋难受，四蹄儿像王八似的一通乱划拉。  
遂英一巴掌拍上他的屁股，舔着唇从嘴里蹦出俩字“干你！”  
他自打八月十五那晚救回晁烽炎，一直忙于查案，日夜颠倒忙的昏天黑地，完全没时间或者说也没心情纾解欲望，积了快一个月，他早就憋不住了，这小丐帮既然贪婪的想两个都要，那他也不必客气，至于老晁，好说，朋友妻，亦我妻，小丐帮都敢纳二房，他们又有啥顾虑！  
易晓坤听到遂英这般中气十足的宣告，瞬间老实了，也不废话了，脸红红的啃起了手指。  
遂英扛着易晓坤就欲寻找一处地方好好办了这个小东西，可这琴台乐馆位于玉箫楼院落正中，周围多得是亭台假山小桥流水却没有一间上房，他转了一圈也没能找到个隐蔽的地儿，他下身憋的翘的老高，顶着铠甲磨得难受，四处张望一番瞧着不远处的湖边有个亭子，没有上房这亭子对付对付倒是也能用。  
玉箫楼今晚清场的干净，周围安静的跟坟地似的，也是刚刚院里便死了不少人，下人再大胆也不敢这个时候跑到这里来。  
遂英将易晓坤扛进凉亭，将人往石桌子上一压，顾不得赏那娇艳荷塘、朦胧月色，当下一门心思要肏了这小丐帮，探手开始解他腰带扒他裤子，红着脸的易晓坤非常配合，等到下身被扒的光溜还伸了胳膊搂住遂英的脖子，四唇相接的瞬间两人都粗喘出声，交濡的唇间流泻出对彼此深深的渴望。  
遂英急切甚至有些粗鲁的将指头怼进那柔软紧致的后穴，引来怀中人一阵剧烈的颤抖，遂英本还有些发愁手头没凑手的东西将这穴儿拓开，可指头一插进去便发现自己的顾虑多余了，里面湿热的厉害，吸裹着他的手指嘬的格外卖力。  
遂英一巴掌拍上易晓坤肉呼呼的屁股蛋子，笑骂了声：“骚出水了，老晁没喂饱你？”  
遂英没猜错，易晓坤知道晁烽炎伤势没恢复，之后便没再跟晁烽炎同房，这些日子两人难得的睡一张床却没干多余的事。  
易晓坤此时饥渴的厉害，他一边吮咬着遂英的唇一边一叠声的央求：“英哥哥，英哥哥，给我，我想要……丐儿想要……”  
遂英被他浪的不行，一手狠狠掐揉那触感一流的绵软臀肉，一手狠狠钻挖那饥渴的小肉穴，同时恶狠狠的低语：“小淫丐，你想要什么？嗯……手指够不够，够不够？”  
手指自内施力揉按那充血的敏感处，按一下便换来易晓坤一声放浪的呻吟，遂英按了数次后揉着那处不放快速抖动，刺激的易晓坤瞬间失语，双目失距，大腿牢牢盘紧遂英的腰，半晌后才发出一声异常亢奋的惊叫，他险些被男人这一番戳弄搞得直接射出。  
“唔啊啊！丐丐想要、想要……要英哥哥的老二……快点干、干丐儿……”  
易晓坤再也隐忍不了，他小腿摩挲着遂英的腰身，狂摆腰肢，渴望至极，遂英下身也硬的不行，他喘着粗气快速腾出双手的将裙甲卸了扔在地上，掀了裤襟掏出粗大肿胀的阳物，对准骚浪奶丐的后穴猛地挺身。  
结合的瞬间两人齐齐呻吟出声，易晓坤咬着自己的指头哼出绵软的声音，慵懒的像只终于被喂饱了的猫。  
遂英沉吟一声爽的头晕目眩，再一次占有这小丐帮他赫然发现自己先前想要与他划清界限的自己有多暴殄天物，这小东西的宝穴他肏了不下数十次，可每次都直想溺死在里头，别说腻，他根本就干不够。  
他想他似乎也有点能理解易晓坤的执念，他喜欢他，喜欢他的脸他的身体，他又何尝不是，他们是如此契合，哪怕仅仅只是身躯，却也是甘愿就这么一直纠缠彼此下去，至少他们的身体是依赖彼此的，从身体开始的恋爱，有何不可？  
脑中的杂念在这一瞬间被燃烧的激情蒸发的一丝不剩，遂英嘶吼一声揽住易晓坤的腰身，下身深埋入那诱人的密穴狠狠磨砺抽插，干的易晓坤意识迷离尖叫呻吟不止。  
“英哥哥……嗯啊……好嗯……啊啊……喜、欢……”  
易晓坤所说之喜欢，到底是哪种喜欢，遂英已懒得深究了，反正只要肏的他爽了，他就会一直喜欢自己。  
…………  
遂英背着易晓坤慢慢走回他的住处，快走到近前时，听到一声开门声，然后就见晁烽炎提着一盏昏黄的灯站在院门口看着他。  
晁烽炎看到了趴在遂英背上的易晓坤，也瞧见了这小子满足的睡脸，一直悬着的心总算放下了些许。  
他一侧身，示意遂英进屋，遂英本想说什么，但没开口还是先进了屋，他进屋之后，晁烽炎将提灯递给了他，然后转身就欲离开。  
“喂，你干什么去？”  
“……你陪着他吧，他这些天不好过。”这些日子晁烽炎将易晓坤的失魂落魄看在眼底，他颇有种有力无处使的无奈感，他清楚的知道他无法替代遂英，这个小丐帮很喜欢遂英。  
“你以后，对他好点。”  
“…………站住！什么乱七八糟的，你想退出？你不怕这小子明天就被我撇了？哭唧唧的去找你？”  
晁烽炎蹙眉，瞪视着他，他以为他浪子回头决定不再跟人乱搞了才接受了小丐帮。  
“你用不着瞪我，老子还怕你那白眼，你别给我瞎琢磨，这小子不会只满足跟你或是我，他两个都要，我早不是就跟你说过，这小东西贪的很，你知道他今天跟我说啥吗？”  
遂英将易晓坤那套三妻四妾雨露均沾的理论没好气的讲了一遍，结果晁烽炎也懵逼了。  
“你信不信你要是以后都不来找他了他肯定也是坐立不安直到把你追回来，这小子脑回路太清奇，一个都不能少，咱两个他都要，你跟我都被他收房了。得了，以后啊咱仨就好好过别折腾了，说定了啊，我比你大我就委屈委屈当个正妻，你啊就给他当个偏房吧，咱兄弟二人共事一夫，和平共处，雨露均沾啊~——噗哈哈哈哈……”  
遂英只要一想到这小子当时那副理直气壮的样儿就觉得好笑，他跟老晁堂堂俩将军却落得给人当“妻妾”的下场，这特么找谁说理去。  
晁烽炎皱着眉看遂英笑的快背过气去，横了他一眼，心下一琢磨既然他们三人都没什么异议，那三个人就三个人吧，至于谁妻谁妾……去他妈的妻妾！  
晁烽炎怕遂英吵醒易晓坤，从对方背上抢过小丐帮抱入怀里，可才刚抱稳易晓坤就打了个呵欠揉揉眼睛迷迷瞪瞪醒了过来。  
晁烽炎低头看向小丐帮，睡得迷糊的易晓坤看见晁烽炎的脸后突然笑了出来，那笑容里不含一丝防备，就像是年幼孩童见到自己最信赖的亲人那般自然，单纯可爱的叫晁烽炎心跳都乱了。  
易晓坤以绵软沙哑的声音哼哼了声“烽哥哥”伸手搂住男人自然而然便吻了对方的唇一下，然后在男人胸前蹭了蹭，找了个更为舒适的姿势，又睡了过去，还打起了呼。  
“…………”  
抱着胳膊站在一旁看戏的遂英噗的一声又笑了出来，因为他瞧见晁烽炎的老脸以肉眼可见的速度，闷红成了个大柿子！  
夜露（四）end  
本篇名字由来：夜承恩泽，雨露均沾。——《夜露》【慕斯式滑稽笑】  
大概，有空还会写一个番外，和最后一章，就完结了，短篇写成长篇，打小800字作文写成1600的我是如此悲伤_(:з」∠)_这毛病已经成几何倍数成长了，唉，没救了

End


End file.
